FangFluffs
by Anti-Twilight Forever
Summary: A series of fluffy drabbles resolving around the Fangface gang. *In Memory of Dave*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone? Want to know how this story was created? Cue flashback!**

_Me: Hey, Wherever Girl, nice job on your 'Lessons in Common Decency' story._

_WG: Thanks. I namely just wrote it for Tracker78 and her husband, just to show some support._

_Me: Wish I could have done something like that. Maybe I will! …but what can I do?_

_WG: Hmm… (we look at some fan-art on DA, coming across a fluff-manga) *gasp!* You could write fluff-drabbles!_

_Me: Okay! …but, uh, how do I do it without getting anyone OOC?_

_WG: …Don't ask me. I do it anyway._

_Me: Wanna help me then?_

_WG: Am I getting paid?_

_Me: Um, no… but I've got muffins!_

_WG: Deal!_

**And that is how our story, "FangFluffs", was born ^-^ Dedicated to Tracker78, and special thanks to WG for her help.**

**The drabble can be between ANY characters from the show and fan-fic stories. We're talking heroes-heroes, heroes-villains, villains-villains, heroes-OC, OC-OC, author-heroes, author-author, and author-OC. All OC belong to Tracker, WG, FF2, and SC9; and all original Fangface characters belong to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears.**

**Well, WG, is there anything you'd like to say to the public before we begin.**

**WG: Sure do, ATF… NEVER drink coffee after midnight!**

**With that said, read on and review, while I get my co-author a sedative. (I told you no caffeine past sundown- this always happens!)**

**WG: Just show 'em the story! (sips white-chocolate mocha)**

**Your therapy bills are going to sky-rocket… *sigh* Alright, here we go.**

* * *

_Fluff Pairing: Fangface and Pugsy_

_Notable disclaimer: Based off a manga drawn by ~she-wolf91 on DeviantArt_

It was dark in the city, thin clouds slowly floating by the moon as Pugsy walked the streets. It was 5 in the morning, and the teen had just finished helping his friends solve a case involving a cat-masked-man trying to kidnap animals from an animal shelter, turning out to be a psycho-scientist who was using said animals for lab experiments, only to make the mistake of trying to kidnap Fangface-mistaking him for a large dog at first- who only threw him into a cage and locked him up for the police.

The case had taken them hours to complete, what with having to investigate the scene of the crime, sneak around town in search of the maniac, having to deal with Fangface turning into Fangs mid-mission and having to save his neck, turning him back into Fangface- who attacked Pugsy on sight as was always expected- and finally setting a trap to capture the crook. Now, at last, everyone could go home.

A cool wind blew, and Pugsy shivered a bit but kept walking on, keeping his eyes on the shadows while he walked alongside the curb, close to the light. Having grown up on the rough side of town, he knew only a fool would walk in the shadows- unless they were a gangster or mugger, waiting to mob someone. He kept his hands in his pockets, ignoring the slight chill and staying alert, mentally kicking himself for turning down Biff's offer for a ride home, having figured- since his house was only a few blocks down the street- it wouldn't hurt to walk home. He also figured his friend was equally tired from the case and wanted to get home as soon as possible, and decided to save him the burden of having to carpool, though didn't really say it out loud considering Kim had accepted his offer. The only one who didn't accept was Fangs (having been changed back from Fangface after the case, as always), who decided to visit the Moon-Acre Café to get a smoothie, having had nothing to put in his stomach since the case began (not remembering that Fangface had tried to eat Pugsy at one point).

Once Fangs started heading to the café with the crescent-shaped logo on its window, Pugsy had broken into a sprint down the street. He slowed down once he was sure he was out of sight of the werewolf's transformation, and that was when he began to feel timid. Not about being ambushed by the likeable-lycan, though… no, in the late night/early-morning hours, before the sun was up, many eerie strangers stood in the alleys. Sometimes they were passed out, other times they'd have gone home too tired, and most times they walked the streets looking for something to do. Some would just call out trash-talk, some would pay someone no mind… but there were some who had twisted minds to start fights, either to get money or just cause pain and suffering.

And Pugsy ran into the latter.

There was a busted street-light near his house, and he sensed there was a stranger in the shadows, waiting to pounce. _It's only a few feet to the next light, and the sun will be up soon anyhow. _Pugsy told himself. _I can make it- and if anyone lunges, I'll just clobberize them before they can lay a hand on me._

He ran through the dark spot in the street, reaching the other light-

Before he made it, a hand grabbed him by the shirt-collar and yanked him into an alley, slamming him against the wall. "Give me your wallet, and I'll let you live." a dirty-blonde haired man with five o'clock shadow, wearing a ragged trench coat, snarled.

In response, Pugsy kicked him in the stomach, knocking the man into a waste-bin. "Geez, don't you creepos have anything better to do than wait for someone to walk in the shadows?" he scoffed. "Get a job, pinhead. I ain't giving you my cash,"

"Have it your way then…" the mugger lunged, but Pugsy was ready, swinging a punch and striking the man in the jaw. "You little…!"

The teen dodged as the man lunged, but was caught by the shoulder. He elbowed him in the ribs, only to get an upper-cut in the cheek. Pugsy then swung his fist to knock the man out, not noticing he had drawn a knife-

He felt pain, and felt blood leaking through his shirt, seeing that the man had slit his stomach. "Ohh-!" he grunted, clutching his side. The mugger then knocked him to the ground, watching the teenager hold his hand against his wound, approaching and raising his knife, ready to stab him to death.

Then there was a sound that Pugsy had heard a hundred times before and found annoying… but at this moment, he was glad to hear it.

His knife still raised, the man looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening in fright when he saw a large, furry figure standing behind him, looking very, _very_ angry. The werewolf locked eyes with the man, seeing his dark expression reflecting in the man's pupil, seeing the fear in the crook's eyes as he dropped the knife and tried to run…

No use. Fangface swung his claws, making a gash in the man's coat, yet drawing no blood, startling the man enough to make him stumble. The werewolf grabbed him by the neck, glaring into his eyes. "This is for hurting my pal," he growled, then threw the man into a group of bins. The crook stood up, dazed, then fell unconscious.

Pugsy sat up, still holding his side. "F-Fangface?" he whispered as the werewolf approached him.

Fangface held out his paw, grabbing Pugsy by the hand. "*grr* Right here," he answered, helping his friend to his feet, but with the pain in his side and the gash leaking blood, he stumbled and fell, almost hitting the ground if the werewolf didn't lean forth and catch him, holding him in his arms.

Pugsy held on tight, shaking a bit. He was wounded, felt weak, and was scared, yet at the same time relieved that the werewolf had tracked him down- like he figured he would sooner or later, as usual. Fangface had saved his life- yes, there were cases in which Pugsy had to save him (namely Fangs) as well, but those were more of kidnapping, hostage, and dangerous stunt matters… he could have been murdered if it wasn't for the werewolf. He wanted to say all this, but didn't want his friend to think he was a wimp, let alone with the pain he was feeling he didn't think he could pour out so much in one sentence.

Keeping his arms around the werewolf's abdomen, he simply said, "Thanks… you really saved my neck this time, buddy." quietly to himself, yet loud enough for his friend to hear.

Fangface, being a werewolf thereby having the instinct to sense fear, could easily tell Pugsy was shaken-up about the fight- though, knowing Pugsy was always one to keep a tough-image, didn't really bring it up. He kept his arms around him, resting his muzzle on his head. "Anytime, Pugs," he replied. He paused, then, feeling something warm, and pulled back to find blood on his fur, and remembered the gash in Pugsy's side. "Ooh, ooh, Pugs! Your stomach!"

"I-It's alright, Fangface. It's not that bad," Pugsy replied, trying to keep up appearances, and held the wound. "Lets just get back to my place… ohh…" the pain was getting to him, and he began to see spots, but blinked them away, kneeling on the ground.

"*grr* Pugsy, I might not be a genius, but I'm smart enough to know see that wound is pretty bad. That ain't a paper-cut you've got there *grr* …though those hurt too. We've got to take care of it,"

"I'll be fine, really-"

"Are you kidding? You're bleeding all over the place!" Fangface lay a paw on his shoulder, making him lean back. "Lie down and hold still."

"Are you crazified?!"

"No- I'm just concerned." The werewolf pulled a medical kit out of his cap and pulled out stitching-thread, a needle, some rubbing alcohol and cotton, and some bandages.

Pugsy's eyes widened. "Is that a needle?!"

"*grr* Yeah. I need something to use to stitch up your stomach."

He tried to stand. "No way am I letting you use a needle on me- oof!" Fangface pushed him back down.

"Ah, stay down and shut up! It won't hurt,"

"Isn't that what they say to the guys who go in the electric chair?"

"Shush, otherwise I'll slip up." With that, Fangface rolled up Pugsy's shirt, then used an alcohol-dipped cloth to clean away some of the blood.

Pugsy moaned, looking upward. _I can see the obituary now: 'Boy sliced on the stomach- put to death slowly when a nitwolf tried to perform surgery'! _he thought, then took a deep breath. _No, calm down Pugs… you can trust him. He's already helped you once tonight, he can do it ag-_

"Agh…!" Pugsy grunted/yelped, feeling the needle touch his skin, and began to wince. By reflex, he grabbed Fangface by his free-arm, gripping it.

One of Fangface's paws held the needle, while the other paw was rested on Pugsy's stomach, which he lifted to his shoulder. "It's alright, Pugs. I'll be careful," he said softly, then began to put in the stitches, feeling his friend grip his arm tighter. "Everything will be okay, shh… I'm almost done,"

Pugsy kept his eyes shut, his grip loosening as he listened, trying not to think about the needle, or the blood, or the pain that remained. Finally, he heard the sound of scissors snipping at thread, and saw that the werewolf was done, the stitch-line looking smaller than he figured. The werewolf then took out the bandages, having the teen sit up enough so he could wrap them around his stomach to keep the stitches in place. "How'd you learn to stitch up a wound that well?" he had to ask.

"Hey, it's no different than sewing up a tear in the fabric… except with skin. *grr* To tell the truth, the blood was kind of hard to work around. Plus, one of my relatives is a doctor, and my sister is studying medicine… so I sort of picked up a few things from them too." Fangface answered honestly. "Wasn't difficult- I just focused on sealing that gash so you wouldn't die. Simple."

The werewolf finished wrapping the bandages and sealed them on, then helped Pugsy to his feet. Seeing that his gray fedora had fallen onto the ground, Fangface picked it up and handed it back to him. "Thanks, Fangface… you really know how to come through," the teen admitted.

Fangface grinned, putting an arm around his shoulders and walking out of the alley with him, just as the morning sun was starting to rise. "Lets go home,"

* * *

**A/N: I added a few of my own ideas (as well as WG's) to this to keep it interesting, let alone original (as in, unlike in the picture, Fangface stitched up Pugsy's wound rather than just bandaged it), as well as the dialogue. …Doesn't it just make you feel all warm and fuzzy?**

**WG: Just goes to show the benefits of having a werewolf for a friend… and the side-affects of consuming caffeine before bedtime.**

**Which reminds me… it's pretty late, WG. Aren't you tired the least bit?**

**WG: Me?! Not one- (thunk) *zzzzzzzzzzzz…***

***sigh* Well, this story just goes to show one thing…**

**WG: (snaps awake) Even insanity needs a partner! (thunk) *zzzzzz…***

**And remember, do not flame-**

**WG: (snaps awake again) Or we'll tear out your vitals and feed them to the birds! **

**Go to sleep already!**

**WG: I will once you do!**

**Nah, I'll be up the rest of the night.**

**WG: Same here! …Last one to fall asleep gets to pick the next pairing!**

**You're on! **

***thunk-thunk!***

**(both authors fall asleep at the same time)**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, everyone, here's a new fluffy for you. Goes out especially to Tracker78 and her husband, who really needs the prayers at this moment. **

**WG: We're here for you, Track. Stay strong!**

* * *

_Fluff Pairing(s): Storm and Martin, Hunter and Fangs_

_Disclaimer: Tracker78 owns Storm, Martin, and Hunter. _

It was a warm summer evening, as the gang was visiting Texas to help Martin move some new furniture into the house. It had been three years since the death of Lilly and Blaze- his and Hunter's parents- and according to the family attorney, the house belonged to the two siblings. However, since Hunter decided to travel with the gang, it was left for Martin to claim.

That is, right after they gave their parents a proper funeral, making a pair of graves out back by an old tree with a broken rope on it (which used to hold a tire swing but fell off five years back). It was a little area where the family used to spend time together when they were little kids, having picnics or catching fireflies or having campouts. A good spot full of good memories for them to bury their late-parents. The rest of the family had to send their regards by e-mail or Skype, knowing that if they were all to gather in one place, more hunters could strike- it was actually a paranoia of Martin's rather than their own.

After all the work was done, the young teenager lie in bed, staring at the ceiling. Having been living with relatives or traveling with his sister and new friends for so long, it felt strange being in his old bedroom again, and had funny thoughts about him waking up to find that all the horror, grief, and pain they endured would just be a bad dream… but he knew it wasn't. He had passed by his parents room a thousand and one times, seeing the bed was still made and some dust was settling, as if no one even set foot within there since that horrid night. He kept the door shut after they moved in furniture to replace the broken pieces caused by the fight his parents gave- from the state of the place was in when he came home, he knew they put up one heck of a fight and went out in a blaze of glory.

He winced, then climbed out of bed, walking down the dark hall, feeling scared… thinking that someone else was in the house, waiting to finish the job, but only heard a soft wind blow outside, a couple coyotes howl out in the distance, and trucks down-shifting on the highway (which, he figured out, was actually Pugsy snoring in the other room). He walked down the stairs, grabbing a flannel jacket and stepping outside onto the porch. The moon was full, and the sky was clear, the fields empty save for a few coyotes, deer, and hawks moving here and there.

Martin sighed. On nights like this, his parents and sister would climb on top of the roof and howl, just for the heck of it, scaring the wildlife and letting everyone know that werewolves owned this property… while he would just sit on the porch, listening. Being the only human in the family kind of sucked for him, sometimes.

Walking off the porch, he went around back to the graves, standing in front of them. "Maybe they were right," he whispered to himself. "I could have done something…"

"Who said what about something?" came a voice, which startled Martin, and he spun around to see Storm standing there, wearing a black top and black jeans.

"Storm! I thought you were asleep,"

"Heh, who can sleep with Pugsy snoring? I swear I was about to walk into his room and shove a pillow up his nostrils, until I saw you come out here. What's keeping you up?"

Martin sighed, looking at the graves. "Just thinking about my mom and dad. I wish I could have done something,"

Storm put an arm around him. "I'm sorry about what happened... if that hunter were here now, I'd maul him for ya."

"If that hunter were to show his face, I'd carve it off and throw his remains to the coyotes. …I just wish I could have at least said something, rather than running off with Hunter."

"If you stuck around, you'd probably be with them."

He winced. "Maybe that would be better."

Storm gave him a glare. "Watch your mouth, man! You shouldn't be talking crap like that,"

"Hard not to when some of your relatives blame you for a death in the family,"

She stared, stunned. "Who said that?!"

"A couple of my cousins, plus our great-aunt. I'm the only human in the family- the oddball of the bunch- and they claimed, since that hunter was human too, I should have reasoned with 'my own species' and tried to stop him, rather than running away like a coward, and then letting Hunter take off on her own and staying behind to stay hidden. They blame me for all our troubles."

Storm growled. "Why, I oughtta-"

"It's alright. Hunter already chewed them out, and our other relatives told them to stay out of the family if they can't act like a family."

"Good. Surprised they didn't get hunted first… er, no offense, I mean…"

"It's alright. …But I still feel like a wuss. Hunter had the guts to go back, while I waited another two years. She was the first to inform everyone of what happened, and even faced the man who took their lives…" tears were rolling down his face now. "…and I just stayed behind, doing nothing more than praying, waiting for something to happen. It was the paranoia that drove me to go searching for her- because I thought something had happened to her, thought I'd find her dead… but she's alive, all because she had the nerve to face her fears, and even found help… something I should have done…"

Storm's ears bent back, and she pulled Martin close. "You did nothing wrong, Martin. You went after your sister, didn't you? You managed to get over your fear over time…"

"But I waited too long… what if I was too late…?"

"Enough with the 'what ifs'. The past is the past, the sooner you accept it, the sooner you can move on. It doesn't matter how you acted back then, but how you act now- you've become stronger, Martin. No one can blame you for being scared- heck, those dumb cousins and aunt of yours probably gave up on praying for Hunter to be okay, and thought she was dead and went on. You… you thought she was dead, but you went out to find her because you had hope that she was alive."

Martin sighed. "I wish I had gone with her the moment she left, though…"

"You're with her now, ain't ya?"

Martin looked back at the house. "Yeah… problem is, will I always be?"

"Uh,_ yes_. You'll always be there for each other. Even if she's traveling and you stay here, you'll be there when she needs you, and vice-versa. No need to worry."

He looked down at the graves, tears still in his eyes. "I hope so…"

Storm kept an arm around him, gently turning him. "C'mon, lets go back in."

They walked for a couple minutes in silence, until Martin spoke again. "Storm… have you've ever been scared, before?"

The she-wolf shrugged. "Hard to say. Normally I scare others more than getting scared myself. Only time I feel scared is when my brother and his friends are in trouble,"

"What do you do?"

"Simple. I ignore my fear and save them. I don't worry about what might happen to me, or what the bad guy does- all I focus on is making sure the ones I love will be okay, even if I put my life on the line."

He took her hand, closing his eyes. "Next time, I'm going to be like that."

Storm only nodded. "Good."

They walked inside, and they passed by the living room, seeing that Pugsy was now on the couch. "Looks like Brielle got sick of the snoring, too." the she-wolf whispered, as they walked upstairs. Halfway down the hall, she noticed Martin had paused, looking into his late-parent's bedroom, a sad expression still on his face. She walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's time to let go, Martin."

He breathed in, unleashing a heavy sigh. "I wish I could… how?"

Storm held his hand tight. "Well… first you can try stepping into the room for once." he gave her a look. "I'll walk with you… but you have to take the first step."

Martin closed his eyes, slowly stepping in. Storm followed, and they walked across the room. He opened his eyes, looking around at all the pictures, the bed, the dresser, the nightstand… everything that belonged to his mom and dad. He winced, then sat on the bed, slowly lying down, feeling as if he were a small child again, crawling in bed with his parents after being too scared to sleep. "I miss them," he whispered, his voice shaking as finally he let the tears out, softly crying on the pillow.

Storm sat beside him, patting his shoulder. He sat up and hugged her tight, crying on her shoulder. "I…" she said, a bit stunned, and sighed. "I shouldn't have made you come in here-"

"It's okay… I'm finally over it… but…" he held her tight. "I don't want to be alone… not tonight."

Storm nodded, keeping her arms around him, both of them sitting up in bed until drifting to sleep.

* * *

Hunter, like her brother, couldn't sleep either. After years of traveling, it felt strange sleeping in her old bed again… let alone being in her old house again. She got up, walking down the halls, feeling it felt all too silent- taking note that Pugsy's snoring came to a halt an hour ago- and was afraid that something terrible was going to happen, just like it did that night, one reason she kept alert. She passed pictures on the wall, of her family, her old school friends, and her parents. She looked out the window, seeing their graves…

She couldn't help it, she slumped against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest and crying. With every day she had been gone, she had been wishing that, by any miracle, she would come home and find her parents were actually alive, that the skeletal remains and blood she saw were just a hoax pulled by the hunter in order to shatter her spirits, that her parents were still alive and had just ran off to catch up to her and her brother… but that's not what happened. She always imagined situations that involved her parents being alive, even came up with ideas where they met the gang after going to the movies that night, and they helped catch Vincent before he could try anything… no matter what she imagined, it was always replaced by the cruel reality: her parents were gone.

Her sobs didn't go unheard. "Hunter? What's wrong?" Fangs asked. Despite being a heavy sleeper, he still woke up in the middle of the night from time to time- whether it was from a nightmare, excitement, or just a feeling that told him to take a break from sleep for something important. Tonight, it was the latter, and he quickly rushed over to his girlfriend. "What happened?"

"I… miss them," Hunter whispered, sobbing as she rested her head on his shoulder, after he wrapped his arm around her. "It just doesn't feel the same, being in this house, knowing… oh Fangs…" she sobbed even harder.

Fangs held her close- even though he was afraid of a lot of things, Hunter was the only one who didn't startle him… especially when he knew what she'd been through, and how scared she was now. "It's alright, Hunter… it's all over now. You're safe, and nothing's going to happen tonight."

"I can't help it… I keep thinking, any moment, someone's going to step out of the shadows, and-"

"Hey, hey, stop right there- paranoia is my thing, remember? Plus, there's no reason to be scared anymore. Vincent is gone, your brother is safe, and you're with us now. …I know you miss your parents, but they wouldn't want to see you upset, they'd want you to stay strong. They're probably happy you avenged them, and made sure that hunter wouldn't bother anyone again."

Hunter sniffled. "I just can't get over the fact they're gone… Even after all this time, it hurts…"

Fangs winced. "It'll go away, just give it a little more time." he held her tighter, rubbing her back as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I wish there was something I could do… but the most I can do is just be here for you,"

Hunter took a deep breath. "I'm glad you are, Sherman… thank you. …I wish my parents had the chance to meet you,"

"Yeah, I would've loved to meet them too… They're probably happy you've found someone, anyway." he paused. "Uh, was your dad the type of guy who'd threaten his daughter's boyfriends?"

Hunter chuckled. "No… he would have liked you. I think the only one he'd threaten would be Pugsy,"

"Well, that's understandable… speaking of which, is it just me, but did it suddenly get quiet around here?"

She smiled, and they stood up, walking back to bed. "Thanks for being there, Fangs,"

"I'll always be there, Hunter…" his voice trailed off when they passed the room Martin and Storm were in. "What. Is your brother. Doing. With my sister?"

Hunter looked in, seeing Martin and Storm were cuddled together, noticing dried tear-streaks on her brother's face. "It's alright, Fangs. …I think he just needed comfort too,"

"Yeah… but how do I know that's all he got?"

Hunter rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Fangs, lets get to sleep."

They walked into their room, lying down and falling asleep in each other's arms, feeling as safe as their siblings did.

* * *

**A/N: Would you believe this brought a tear to my eye while writing?**

**WG: *sniffle* did for me… pass the tissues.**

**Tracker, hope you and your husband enjoyed, and remember- we're here for you too.**

**WG: …oh that did it. *bursts into tears* **

**Touching, but true. Read and review, and we're still saying prayers for you. (hey, that rhymes!)**

**WG: …no flames from the rest of you, or you'll be crying for a whole different reason.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: And now for our next fluff-shot… entirely written by WG.**

**WG: Thanks, ATF. This one takes place after my first 'Missing in Fiction' story.**

**Me: Lets get started then!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Fluff Pairing: Brielle/Drew and Kassy/Hunter_

_Disclaimer: Brielle/Drew belong to Wherever Girl, Kassy/Hunter belongs to Tracker78_

It had been three weeks since the gang had defeated the evil sorcerer Finneas and got rid of the merciless werewolf hunter, Marlow Bellington. Edward Smith Jr., the only antagonist to get away, was nowhere to be found and no one heard anything from him, though Tracker said she was still on the case, having opened up her own agency to make sure no threats reared their ugly heads.

However, during their adventure, the infamous werewolf hunter, Vincent Fondane, had been lost- having been killed by Marlow, dying moments after giving his rival a bullet to the head, killing him off. During the whole journey, half the gang didn't trust him, despite he had turned against Marlow and even offered to help… they believed it was a trick, or that he would turn against them once they got rid of their foes, or that he'd try to steal Brielle away. But with every step, he showed no signs of betrayal- in fact, they even got to know him, learning why he had hunted werewolves in the first place…

…and why he had been forced to kill Hunter's parents, which was why Drew stood on the balcony of her apartment, looking at the early sunrise. Unlike the other werewolves, she could change at will, needing no influence from the sun or moon. What struck her as strange was why she was a werewolf in the first place, until she found out she and Hunter were long-lost cousins, both sides of their families having lost contact years before she was born, and she had inherited the trait- it just took a while for her werewolf-half to awaken.

It would have been thrilling to know she had a family she never knew about, if she wasn't the reason her aunt and uncle died. She closed her eyes, thinking about her conversation with Hunter a few days ago…

_They stood in her family's cemetery, where they gave Vincent a proper burial beside her parents and sister. "And to think, he turned out to be a good man at the wrong time," Brielle said to Kassy when they stood there alone, as the others headed down the hill, chatting about the ordeal. "At least one good thing came of this: he's finally paid the price for what he's done to you."_

_Kassy only sighed, earning a curious look from her friend._

"_What's wrong, Kass? I figured you would be happy to have him gone,"_

"_It's just… before he died…" Kassy began, wincing a bit. "Eric held my shoulder, and accidentally showed me a memory of Vincent's, of the night he killed my parents… and why he did it."_

_Brielle put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry… it must have been hard to see it. He had no reason to do such a thing-"_

"_He did… you."_

_She paused. "…what?"_

"_In the memory, he took out a picture of you, telling my parents that the reason he had to hunt them… was to protect you."_

_Brielle let go of her shoulder, slowly backing away, shaking her head. She couldn't speak, couldn't cry… so she turned and quickly walked away._

Drew gripped the railing tighter, so hard that she began to twist the metal, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…" she quietly whispered.

The door opened and her five-year-old son, Kiff, walked out. "Mom? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Why are you crying?"

Drew quickly wiped her eyes. "No reason, Kiff… mommy's just been thinking about our last trip,"

"Oh…" Kiff held her hand. "It's okay, Mom. I miss Vincent too- he wasn't as bad as everyone said he was."

Drew bit her bottom lip. "Yeah…"

"Hey, can you help me with something, Mom? I'm trying to write a letter to Gwen,"

"Sure, hon. Go get what you need, I'll be in the living room,"

Kiff nodded, then left the room… though peeked back in, to see his mother had her face in her hands. He left the room, meeting his friend, Blackrose, in the hall. "Hey, Blacky, have you've seen my dad?"

"Last I checked, my dad was trying to make a sandwich out of him, why?" Blackrose answered.

"It's real important. My mom's crying again, but I don't know what's wrong,"

"Ooh… C'mon, lets go find him then. I think they were by a vending machine on the second floor," With that, the twosome took off.

What neither of them noticed was Hunter had been listening from behind her door… and she knew exactly why her friend was upset.

_Kassy stood there, tears rolling down her eyes. "What have I done…?" she gasped, thinking to what she just said. She didn't know why she told Brielle the truth behind Vincent's horrible murder… she just wanted to tell her, thinking it would help her understand he wasn't that bad of a man, that he was just trying to protect the young girl who was like a daughter to him, doing what he couldn't do for his last family… but instead, it only upset her._

_And it wasn't too long before Puggsy came storming up to her, right after Brielle passed him. "What did you say to my wife?!" he demanded, coldly. "She just passed by me with more tears in her eyes than she had before, and her eyes were pretty dry while you two were on that hill. Care to explainify-"_

"_I told her why Vincent killed my parents- to protect her," Kassy said, firmly. "I thought it would help make the hurt go away… but I guess I was wrong."_

"_Let me tell you something, Kasandra: you'd better figure out something to fix what you said, otherwise…" he balled his fists, wanting to threaten her, but he held back, seeing the sad look in her eyes, and sighed heavily. "Just fix it." Then he left to go catch up to Brielle._

_Fangs walked up to Kassy, putting an arm around her. "What's his problem?" he scoffed._

_Kassy only sighed. "Just too many nerves going around…" she answered, solemnly._

Since then she had been trying to figure out something she could say to make up for it, but nothing seemed good enough. What could you say to a person, after you told them they were the reason behind someone's death? Nothing could suffice- "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," nor "It's okay, it's over now," were good enough, being nothing but common phrases people used over and over again to try to cheer someone up, but they were so cliché it only irritated them, because they weren't always true.

Hunter walked out into the hall… where she saw Hardy was carrying Fangs over his shoulder, and she arched an eyebrow. "Your husband saw the sun, right as I transformed- where's my wife?" Hardy told her quickly, setting Fangs down- and he immediately dove behind Hunter.

"Still in your room," Hunter replied, then held up her paw, stopping him before he could go in. "Hardcore, before you do anything… can I have a chance to talk to her? I'm the one who made her cry, and… I just want to set it right. Please."

Hardy looked at her a bit crossed, but gave a nod. "Sure, Hunter, sure." he put his arm around Fangs. "C'mon, buddy, we can wait at your place,"

"…mother…" Fangs whimpered, then turned to Hunter, whispering, "Try to hurry!"

Hunter sighed, then walked into the room, where she saw Drew sitting on the couch, her face still in her paws. "Drew…?" she said, and her cousin looked up, the fur around her face matted with tear-streaks, which only made her more guilty. "Can… we talk?"

"S-Sure," Drew said quickly, wiping her eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"

Hunter sat down. "About… our conversation the other day. Is Brielle listening?"

"I think so… we're still getting used to each other, she's still trying to learn how to keep me out of her thoughts, but she hides well in my subconscious… I'll try to get your message through."

She nodded, her hands clenched together, as she tried to consider her words carefully. "I… I just want to say… when I brought up Vincent, I wasn't trying to make her feel guilty- I was just trying to get her to see that I've let go of my grudge, understanding his position and… I guess I just didn't think it through and said it wrong."

Drew only sat there, listening.

"I don't blame you, Brielle, for what happened… I just realized that he didn't do it at his own will- Marlow forced him to do it, he's the one to blame, and he's rotting for it now… he's the reason behind everything that we've been through… he's caused too much hurt, and I realize now that Vincent wanted no part in it. You said you both ran away from his group, remember? He just wanted to keep you safe…"

"If that were true, he would have just killed Marlow, not your parents… why didn't any one kill that man?!" Drew began sobbing again. "Why did so many innocent lives have to be taken, while he was the one who got to live for over 400 years, getting another chance of life with that reliquary of his, instead of dying centuries ago?! Why couldn't it have been him?!"

Hunter winced. "I wish I knew… I wish there was some way we could change time, so that Marlow never interfered with our lives, and didn't force Vincent into…" she began to sob too. "I didn't want to upset you… It wasn't your fault, it wasn't his fault… I… I'm sorry,"

Drew looked at her, eyes still watery. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong either…"

"But I shouldn't have told you…"

Drew sighed, wiping her eyes, and reverted back to Brielle. "I'm glad you did… I just wish he didn't have to do it for me. Don't get me wrong, I'd kill for someone I love- but only if I were killing someone who deserved it. …I wish there was a way we could change time, too." she put a hand on the she-wolf's shoulder. "I shouldn't be crying about it anymore, though, and neither should you… the best we can do is move on, and know that the worst is over."

Hunter sniffled, then pulled Brielle into a hug, earning one in return, both of them sobbing out the rest of their tears until she could find her voice. "He was a good guy… he saved both my sons, and Gin's too." she pulled back, smiling at her. "And made sure I'd have a great friend in my life,"

Brielle smiled. "Yeah… he had his flaws, but he still had a good side to him," she sighed. "I just wish he could have shown it before,"

"At least he did at the right moment- finally giving Marlow what he deserved," Hunter made a gun-gesture with her hand and made a mock-gunshot sound while pointing at her head.

Brielle chuckled. "Tell me about it," she stood up. "C'mon, Hunter, lets meet up with the others. We both need to share some more laughs,"

They walked into the hall, and it was best not to wonder why Puggsy was suddenly now hiding behind Kiff, while Blackrose was trying to hold Fangface back. The two women rolled their eyes, smiling, knowing life still had enough joy to drain out the sorrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Well put, WG. …Now, next chapter, it's MY turn ;)**

**WG: …Why do I have the feeling I should be afraid?**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now, for a fluff-shot I wrote all for my own, dedicated most to WG to help her ease down… but in a way, might just influence her to shoot something, so it's more dedicated to Tracker78 to help give her some laughs. Hope both of you enjoy nonetheless!**

**(P.S.: WG, please don't kill me)**

* * *

_Fluff Pairing: Wherever Girl and Pugsy (again, please don't kill me!)_

_Disclaimer: All the authors own their OC, and I own myself._

It was a cold day around the studios- even colder for a few characters who lived there. FF2 walked out of one of the rooms, a solemn look on his face. "Anything new?" Scoobycool9 asked.

"Nope… unless you count she's found a talent in making a carving of a giant finger with her machete," FF2 answered.

"She's carved things out of wood with her machete before," Tracker said.

"The carving was made of _steel_,"

"…do we want to know which finger it was?" ATF asked, to which FF2 shook his head 'no'.

"What has gotten that girl so doggone down?" Tracker sighed.

"It's either her sister, babysitting, lack of inspiration, unable to quit picking her nose… hard to say, she's been ranting about so many things all year- and only a third of them are about _Twilight_." Scoobycool9 answered.

"That's hard to believe- anyone with a brain would rant about how awful that series is 24/7-" ATF began.

*Bzzzt!*

"ARGH, DARN IT!" ATF shouted.

"What's the matter?" FF2 asked.

"Ah, I was trying to set a record in being one of few authors who have Twilight-hate in their pennames but never bring it up in their stories." ATF put his face in his hands. "I'm a bad author…"

The other three looked at each other. "Um, ATF, I don't think you're a bad author just because you say you hate Twilight," Tracker said.

"Yeah- it just proves you're mentally stable." FF2 added.

"A mentally stable author on fanfiction?" Scoobycool9 gasped. "What is the world coming to?"

"Alright, guys, lets just focus on getting WG back in high spirits, alright?" Tracker spoke up. "And it's obvious she won't talk to any of us."

"Well duh- how can she feel good being around…" ATF began, then pointed at Tracker. "The daughter of one of her favorite cartoon stars," he pointed at FF2 next. "The son of Harry Potter who's also the ultimate Cartoonbrid with all the cool powers and technologies, and…" he pointed at Scoobycool9 last. "The kid who managed to write an epic series WITHOUT stealing references from other epic movies and videogames?"

"What about you, then?" Scoobycool9 scoffed.

"I… have no clue… but if there IS something cool about me, it probably causes her to feel insecure around her friends and belittled and unable to earn decent respect."

The door opened and WG smacked ATF with an ore, making him see stars, then slammed the door shut.

"…or… she's just in a really bad mood…"

"Maybe you should try talking to her again, FF2." Tracker suggested.

"I tried everything, but she just keeps telling me she's just tired." FF2 replied.

"In that case, she's in dire need of some warm milk," ATF groaned, holding an ice-pack on his head.

"Maybe someone from the gang could help." Scoobycool9 suggested.

"Okay, who do you think we should ask?" FF2 asked.

"It has to be someone she feels comfortable around," Tracker added. "Like Biff, or Kim, or Kite…"

"Lets not jump to any conclusions, lets just think." ATF said, pacing and tapping his chin. "Who does WG know and trust, that she'd never EVER try to mangle, and has a close bond with?"

* * *

*BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!*

"PUGSY! PUGSY! OH PUUUUGGSSYYYYYY!" ATF shouted, banging his fist on the door, then turned to the reader. "Well, what did you expect? The pairing was listed right at the beginning!"

"You honestly think this is the best choice?" Tracker deadpanned.

"Well, why not? They have a lot in common,"

"Such as…?" FF2 scoffed.

"They like to hit people, have bad attitudes, and wonder why their lives suck,"

*BAM! BAM! BAM!*

"Do you have to bang repeatedly on the door?" Scoobycool9 asked.

"Sure, this way we know he'll answer-"

*KLONK!*

Pugs answered… and ATF had just knocked him on the head. "OW! What the heck do you want?!" he snapped.

ATF paused. "Whoops." he put bluntly.

"Um, Pugs? We could use your help." Scoobycool9 said, before ATF could accidentally start a war. "WG isn't feeling so high in spirits, and she won't really open up to any of us, and we were thinking- since you're the only one who's been closer to her-"

"Who could survive her death-threats," ATF added, and FF2 got a sock shoved in his mouth. "Mmph!"

Tracker rolled her eyes. "Long story short, could you talk to WG? You have ways of getting through to people," she said.

"Yeah, except we're talking about the same girl who couldn't go one story without harassifying me," Pugsy sneered.

FF2 held up a file. "I think she still holds the record," he claimed, and Scoobycool9 nudged him.

"Yeah, but she's also the only one who's given you an OC, saved your son, and took the kill-spell for you." Tracker said sternly. "The kill-spell, Pugs! All the while looking like you- you know how much that can traumatize someone?!"

Pugsy sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to her… if it'll get you guys off my doorstep," he muttered.

ATF looked around. "This is an apartment, though." he pointed out.

Pugsy rolled his eyes. "You ARE WG's brother, aren't you?" With that, he walked off.

ATF shook his head. "THAT must be the epic thing she feels bad about!"

"C'mon!" Tracker growled, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him down the hall.

(a/n: which hurts like heck… ow ow ow ow ow!)

* * *

Pugsy stood in front of WG's door, sighing. "Can't believe I'm doing this…" he muttered to himself, then knocked on the door.

The other four authors watched from down the hall. "Okay, either she'll slam the door in his face, tell him to beat it then slam it in his face, or hit him with an ore, tell him to beat it, THEN slam the door in his face," ATF said, then held up a ticket. "Everyone placed their bets…"

"Give me those!" Tracker hissed, grabbing the tickets.

The door opened and there stood WG. "What do you want?" she sneered.

"Want to know if you want to take a walk," Pugsy replied.

She shrugged. "'kay." They then walked down the hall.

"Holy crap, it actually worked!" ATF gasped, then tried to sneak off to follow them, but was yanked back by the others.

* * *

Pugsy and WG walked towards the woods, to a quiet little area by a pond- kind of like a secret spot, but heck if I know anything about it. He sat down on a boulder, while she picked up some rocks and threw them into the water. "So… what's going on? You seem moody," he said.

"So do you, but I never say anything about it." WG answered.

"Yes you do."

"Yeah? When?"

"Yesterday, last week, two months ago, on Christmas back in 2010, my 21st birthday-"

"Alright, alright, you've made a point." She threw another rock.

He shrugged. "So, what's wrong? Your sister on your nerves?"

"Yeah, but I've gotten used to that. I just haven't been getting enough sleep, that's all."

"Ah. What's been keeping you up?"

WG had ran out of rocks, and sat down. "I don't know. Sometimes I think about silly ideas and random stuff like that, or have sad thoughts, or drank too much soda… Lately I just haven't been able to sleep because I've been so busy."

Pugs arched an eyebrow. "That's weird. Normally when people have been busy, they zonk right out."

"Yeah, but you forget I'm not normal. I'm busy with my job, trying to write stories, helping other people write stories, trying to catch up on TV shows I've been meaning to watch..." she pulled out a Gameboy. "Trying to re-learn how to play videogames… Plus, I'm always hungry."

Pugsy nodded.

"And don't get me started on how my sister treats me,"

"Always criticizing you, never giving you an ounce of respect, thinking you were born to serve her… yeah, we know the story. …Now tell me the REAL reason."

"I did. I told you I'm always tired, and the only free time I get is when I can go to bed."

"And you're lacking sleep. Something tells me it's more than stress that's keeping you up. Now tell me the truth. You trust me, don't ya?"

"Yeah…"

"So, just tell me. What's wrong?"

WG sighed. "I looked up too many horror-movie summaries on Wikipedia and now I can't sleep."

He blinked. "That's what's got you so depressed? Your fear of the dark?"

"Uh, try to think deeper into it, Pugs: I'm always busy during the day. I have stories to write. I hardly get anything to eat. I need energy to deal with the pressures of life. And because I made the mistake of looking up a couple J-Horror films, I can't get a decent night's sleep, causing my stress to increase, and me having thoughts that I can't mention because there could be kids reading this!" she gripped him by the collar. "I'm a few naps short from a nervous breakdown here!"

Pugs grabbed her by the shoulders. "Alright, calm down! It's not that big of deal."

"Are you kidding?! I have to turn lights on every room because I keep thinking Sudoku or what's-her-face is following me! I'm afraid to touch a VCR! I smashed my cell-phone to pieces- thought that's just because I hate touch-screen technology… I've been drinking coffee every two hours just to stay awake during babysitting! I'm even too scared to sleep with the light's on!"

"Okay, WG-"

"I'm so scared, I keep looking over my shoulder every time I walk somewhere!"

"Yeah, noticed that on the way here. Look-"

"I'm so scared, I make Fangs look like Sir Lancelot! So scared, I panic every time I blink! And don't get me started when FF2 got me into watching 'The Evil Dead'-"

"WG, can I get a word in before you turn _into_ Fangs?!"

She paused. "Go ahead."

"Thank you. …Look, all those things- they're just fictional stuff. They can't hurt you, it's just all in your imagination."

"That's what I keep telling myself, but they won't go away. Heck, I've even tried thinking of making them seem like those Scary Movie satires where something funny happens, but it backfired on me!"

"How?"

"Charlie Sheen."

"Ah. Well, WG, there's only one piece of advice I can give to you: ignore them."

"I've tried-"

"Well, you've obviously never tried hard enough. It's your imagination, right? If you can come up with over 50 ways to annoy me, you can think of even more ways to cast out your fears. And the sooner you get some sleep, the sooner you can ease down."

"Pfft. Like I can ease down with my sister around…"

"Still ranting about her, huh?"

"As always."

He shrugged. "Eh, go ahead and get it off your chest. Blowing off some steam could help… and keep in mind, you're going to go far in life someday."

She arched an eyebrow, though a grin grew on her lips. "You believe that?"

"Lets see… you're nice, smart, have a decent boyfriend, great trustworthy friends, can keep a secret better than a diary, always listening to other's problems and trying to help them out- heck, you even did me a few favors even though we hardly get along! Plus, you're a great writer, and someday you'll be a legend on Fanfiction. And you've got a big heart, full of faith… God on your side, you're going to go so far in life, people will have to take a plane to see you."

She smiled. "Thanks, Pugs."

Pugs put an arm around WG. "Eh, no problem. …Still got a few rants left in ya?"

"A couple. What about you?"

"A few."

"You start."

* * *

FF2 paced, restlessly. "It's been FIVE HOURS! Where did they walk to, Canada?!" he said.

"Calm down, Anti. They probably went to get a bite to eat, or wanted to find a decent spot for _privacy_," Tracker said, emphasizing that last part.

ATF, who was standing by the window with binoculars, looked at her. "Hey, I'm just concerned for my sister's health!" he snapped, then looked out the window. "Besides, these high-tech night-vision heat-seeking long-range binoculars can only see so much at 20,000 feet- hey, a bunny!"

"I just don't understand what's taking so long," FF2 sighed, growing concerned.

"Maybe Pugs got on her bad side, and she's burying his remains in the woods as we speak…" ATF turned to Tracker. "Better tell Kiff that Brielle will have to attend his parent-teacher conference next week,"

Scoobycool9, sitting by the window, rolled his eyes. He then turned, seeing two figures emerging from the trees. "Hey, I see them, and… Pugs is carrying WG!" he gasped.

ATF looked down, seeing that Pugsy was, indeed, carrying what appeared to be an unconscious WG. "OH DEAR LORD! IT'S REVERSE-HOMICIDE!" he screamed, then began to wince. "I TOLD WG that 'I Wasn't Always Tough' story was pushing the limit, but she never listened!"

"Come on, lets go see what's going on before ATF has a panic attack." Tracker sighed, walking out with the guys… dragging ATF who had gone into shock.

They met Pugsy downstairs, and heard WG talking in her sleep. "…and she won't listen when I have problems… taking out her cell phone when we're in the middle of a conversation… no, Sudoku, go back into the telephone or I'll hit you with a mallet…" she was mumbling.

"Sorry it took so long… my last rant kind of lasted longer than hers," Pugsy told the other authors, then handed WG to FF2. "She just needed some sleep."

"Dude, what did you say?" FF2 asked him, surprised. "She barely told me anything!"

"Were you playing videogames while she was trying to tell you?"

He paused. "Maybe."

"Yeah. Just keep those 'Evil Dead' movies away from her for a while."

FF2 nodded then walked off, carrying WG upstairs.

Tracker, ATF, and Scoobycool9 turned to Pugsy. "Alright, dude, where are you hiding the tranquilizer darts?" ATF asked.

"All I did was talk with her, helped her blow off a little steam. We both went back and forth, until she got tired and fell asleep on my shoulder." Pugsy answered with a shrug.

"Amazing." Scoobycool9 said, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"What can I say?" he walked back inside. "We have a lot in common."

ATF arched an eyebrow. "Now, who said that?" he sarcastically asked.

Tracker rolled her eyes. "Just end the chapter, you little goofball." she sighed.

Meanwhile, upstairs, WG slept peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. Talking to a trustworthy friend is more helpful than stabbing something. Keep that in mind, kids. **

**Might not have been too fluffy, but hey, I was aiming to keep everyone in-character this time… sort of. Next one will be a guaranteed heart-melter.**

…**WG, for the last time, please don't kill me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Well, WG, what pairing do you want to work with next?**

**WG: Well, ATF, after that LAST fluff, I was coming up with one that would put you in a state of insanity to work with…**

**Me: …**

**WG: But, considering it helped lift my spirits a bit, I'll have mercy on you this one time. **

**Me: (thank God) Alright, so what's this next pairing going to include?**

**WG: I was thinking of something from the MIF stories.**

**Me: Again?**

**WG: Yep. Here it is!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Pairing: Fangs and Hardy_

_Disclaimer: We own neither characters, although WG did come up with Hardy's name and owns MIF2_

It had been a tragic summer for the gang. When they had thought all their troubles were over after Finneas, Marlow, and many other enemies were killed, Edward Jr. had returned and lured them into a trap, resulting in the gang losing their closest friends: Fangface the Second/Silver, Tracker, Kite/Kitefang, Kasandra/Hunter, and Lamone. They had held a funeral for them, and WG took off to reality to be alone after losing her boyfriend and best friend; Kim, being pregnant with her and Kite's second child, stayed with Biff and Gin who tried to comfort her; Pugs was spending his time with Brielle, who was mourning for Lamone (who had been her bodyguard and even watched over her without her knowing as a child), as well as Kiff; and when they weren't comforting one another, they were looking for a lead to hunt down the villains who caused this grief.

One character, however, couldn't get over his sorrow, and lost the heart to fight, mourning over his lost love. He walked down the hallway, where he saw Kiff and Brody sitting with Blackrose, trying to comfort her after she had lost her mother. In the apartment's lounge, William, Alyx, Stutz, Luca, and Toni were with Benny and Timothy, discussing strategies on what to do if Edward Jr., Marcus, Keith, or any of the other villains dare showed their faces, and make them suffer for their sin.

He passed by, not saying a word. He continued to walk, staring off into space, lost in memories of the last time he saw his beloved…

*bump*

Not watching where he was going, he walked into Edwin. "Oh. Sorry, Ed." he said quietly.

"It's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going," Edwin answered, having been reading a book as he walked. "I've just been doing research on how to kill a kretin- fire-bullets are supposed to be quite effective, I may order a few thousand. I've also been working on a few spells on how to make enemies suffer- not kill them, but make them wish they were dead. Would you like to hear some?"

"Maybe later,"

The vampire sighed, then rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. "We're all going through a hard time. These are dark days we're facing, and they will only get worse… unless we find a way to defeat our enemies-"

"I know how to defeat them," he said coldly. "I'm going to take my blade, and stick it in their black hearts, then rip them out." He then trudged on, leaving the vampire concerned.

"It's not good to have negative thoughts in times like these," Edwin tried to say, but his friend had already gone around the corner. He sighed. "I suppose, deep within, there's reason he's called 'Hardcore'."

Hardy took the stairs up to his room, trying hard not to think of Drew, but every time he shut his eyes he saw her face… sometimes he would try to picture it as Stalker instead, the thought of his friend helping calm him down, but thinking of Stalker also made him think of Drew- and he wished they weren't twins like WG and Brielle, despite Drew had red hair (after Brielle's was accidentally dyed that color- it faded away over time back to blonde, but Drew liked the style).

Once he reached his floor, he looked down the hall, seeing Brielle and Pugsy walking toward the elevator, and his heart only sank. Brielle was the only part of Drew he had left- in fact, he had been in love with the girl even before she turned into a she-wolf- and wanted to be in her company… but once Drew was gone, it felt wrong having to 'share' a wife with Pugsy. Sure, they were the same person… but he and his human-half never really felt 'connected', until Drew came along. Once she was out of their lives, the connection came to an end…

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" _Pugs had asked, holding up a wand.

"_Yeah… Without Drew, our relationship with Brielle just doesn't feel complete." _Hardy explained. _"Besides, I know you never wanted to be a werewolf anyway- the only reason you re-fused with me was because Brie was a she-wolf."_

"_Hey, I liked Drew too… and I know Brielle still loves you, and would want you to stay a part of me."_

"_You don't have to hide it, Pugs. It's for the best if it were just you and Brielle."_

"_It doesn't seem right… We shouldn't split just because-"_

"_I want to split. Just do it." _The firmness in his voice was enough to convince him, and Pugsy sighed, using his wand to separate the two of them, then Hardy bit him, cancelling out the bite he received that joined them together in the first place.

Now, he felt alone. Pugsy turned to him, giving him a sympathetic look, but the werewolf turned away. He had received enough sympathy, and was sick of it, he didn't want it- he wanted his wife back. Walking down the hall to his room, he opened the door, seeing Fangs sitting beside a cradle, where his son, Rusty (the second part of Drew he had left), lay asleep. "Sorry I took so long," Hardy told him. "That last block was longer than I expected,"

"It's okay," Fangs replied, quietly. "Rusty was no trouble… fell right to sleep an hour ago, and didn't turn into Crim and bite me this time."

Hardy nodded, trying to smile (failing as he did). His son, Russell 'Pugsy' Junior/Crim (named after both Pugsy and Kiff- whose nickname had once been 'Crim' due to his constant blushing) had a habit of changing at will at random times and attacking anyone who wasn't his parents or big brother. He was a nice child, having his mother's features, but hair that matched the color of Hardy's fur, and in werewolf form had the same colored fur but red hair on top like his mother. As he looked down at his child, he began to tear up, but forced himself to hold it in.

"Thanks for watching him," he said.

"Anytime…" Fangs replied, sitting while staring at the floor.

A moment of silence passed between them, and the werewolf took note of his lanky friend. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were red (from crying, perhaps), his skin looked paler than usual, and his hands were trembling. He didn't have to ask what was wrong… because he knew what his friend was going through. While Hardy only lost one half of his wife, Fangs/Fangface had lost both sides of his, not to mention a dear cousin who was practically like a son to him.

He sat down beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders. At once Fangs broke down into sobs, crying in his hands. Hardy couldn't help but let his tears fall too. "I miss her…" they both said at once.

There came more crying from the crib, as Rusty woke up. Hardy quickly wiped his eyes and picked up the infant, holding him close, comforting him. "He looks so much like her…" he said quietly, and shut his eyes. "It's almost hard to look at him,"

"Lilly and Blackrose are the same way," Fangs replied, then sighed. "But… it's not hard to look at them, because I know that they help remind me of Kasandra and Hunter, and give me a reason to keep fighting. I know I was never the strongest one, but… she always gave me strength, and our kids do too." he put an arm around the werewolf. "And with all the trouble we're going through, I want to watch my kids every second we're together, and let them know I'm there for them."

Hardy opened his eyes, looking at Fangs. "I always thought you were pretty strong, Fangs… you pretty much beat Pugsy with Judo, and you're pretty good with a sword. I think you're going to do great things," he looked at Rusty, rocking him as the infant clutched onto his shirt. "I just… I don't know if I can do this on my own. Brie and Pugs let me have custody part-time since we split but… I don't really think I'm the 'lone wolf' type, is what I'm saying."

"You're not alone, Hardy. We're all here for you… and you're doing great taking care of Rusty- heck, Kiff even thinks you're a great dad… the 'fun' dad, actually."

Hardy chuckled. "That's only because I let him hi-jack Eric's solar-surfer." he sighed once more. "It's kind of hard though… Drew and I were only together a year before Rusty came along… It's like I never got to share that much time with her."

Fangs shrugged. "One year is better than not a single day. Whenever I miss Kasandra, I think of every day we spent together, and Fangface helps with those memories."

"How's he doing?"

Fangs thought for a bit. "He's trying to come up with the cruelest way to throttle Edward Jr. and his posse,"

Hardy scoffed. "Tell him he's not alone… In fact, Edwin said he found a spell or two that could really make 'em suffercate. We should see him about it later,"

There was a knock at the door, and Kiff and Blackrose walked in, the little she-wolf teary-eyed. "Is everything okay, sweetheart?" Fangs asked her.

Blackrose burst into tears and ran up to her father, hugging him. "I miss mom!" she cried, sobbing.

Kiff walked up to Hardy, sitting beside him. They listened as Fangs comforted his daughter, letting her sob on his shoulder until she fell asleep. Rusty fell asleep next and Hardy lied him back in his cradle, looking back at Fangs, who was dosing off himself, possibly having spent many nights awake thinking about his lost love… at least, that's what Hardy did.

"Dad?" Kiff whispered, sitting on the couch beside Fangs, his head hanging low.

"Yeah, Kiff?" Hardy asked, kneeling down.

Kiff looked up and there were tears in his eyes. "I miss mom too!" he then leaped and hugged his werewolf-father, sobbing.

At first, Hardy was surprised- he never thought Kiff considered Drew a mom that much, considering the she-wolf half had never stirred when Brielle was pregnant with him, and first met her a year ago. He considered WG his 'second' mom, but for a whole different reason, yet didn't say the same thing about Stalker at least. He looked up to Hardy as a second father only because he was an infant when the werewolf came around and grew up with him, and knew he was a part of his dad. Perhaps that's how he saw Drew, too- a part of his mom.

Hardy held him close, sitting on the couch. "It's alright, Kiff… a part of her is still with us, and as long as we hang on to it, we'll never lose her," he looked back in the cradle at Rusty, who slept soundly. "And it will also give us strength to carry on. I miss her… but she'll always be a part of me,"

Kiff nodded, but still hung on to him. After a few moments, he drifted to sleep. Hardy leaned back, looking up at the ceiling, wandering into his thoughts again.

"I told you. You're a great father." Fangs whispered to him.

Hardy looked out of the corner of his eye, smiling. "Thanks for helping me see it,"

"Don't thank me," Fangs stood up, carrying Blackrose, and nodded toward her, Kiff, and Rusty. "Thank the kids,"

With that, he walked out, leaving Hardy with Kiff and Rusty… and after so long, the werewolf felt his strength return, and had something to keep fighting for.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Well, I suppose we included more fluffiness between the kids than we did with Fangs and Hardy… let alone my keyboard short-circuited from so many tears shed in the emotional moments.**

**WG: But on the bright side, we got three different fluffs at the price of one. **

**Me: Yep. We may have to up the fluffiness a little in the next chapter, don't you think?**

**WG: Especially the pairing I'm sending you. :}**

**Me: I thought you were showing mercy…**

**WG: Just for this chapter… next one will have your mind boggling.**

**Me: *sigh* Okay, what's the pairing? Biff and Kim? Pugs and Fangface again? Baby Fangs and Fangs? Cobra Queen and Scorpion? Pugs and Fangface again?**

**WG: Dude, you said Pugs and Fangface twice.**

**Me: I know, you just write so many fluffs between those two.**

**WG: Well, this one will be more difficult.**

**Me: So tell me what is it? *sips soda***

**WG: You know that episode 'Royal Trouble with the King's Double'?**

**Me: Oh, let me guess- Pugs and Rudolph? XD**

**WG: Try… Rudolph and Count Basel.**

**Me: *spit-take* What?!**

**WG: Have fun. (walks off)**

**Me: -face-palm- …last time I give her a cameo in this story… Alright, just review and don't flame, while I beg WG for a different negotiation.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Well, WG, you really socked me on this one. You truly are a cruel authoress.**

**WG: Oh, enough with the compliments. I was just happy to help.**

**Me: Because you knew I couldn't do this alone?**

**WG: No. Because I just like to torment the characters XD**

**Me: (shakes head) Alright, lets get started then, shall we?**

**WG: Lets.**

_**Additional Note: Prayers for the residents of Moore, KS., who experienced a devastating tornado strike. May God bless your homes and loved ones and comfort you, and keep His arms wrapped securely around you through these times.**_

* * *

_Pairing: King Rudolph and Count Basel (from the episode_ Royal Trouble with the King's Double_)_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ruby-Spears… however, we decreased their ages just to make this go by a little easier :P_

It was a cloudy, rainy day in Bavaria, thunder rolling and lightening flashing through the sky. Down a muddied road a young boy ran, a knapsack secured to his back. He ran until he reached a bridge, stopping to catch his breath. His clothes were soaked and from the knees down his legs were covered in mud and grass, as he had been running through puddles and freshly-mowed fields. He looked over his attire- a pair of black pants with black shoes, a teal-blue suit-jacket with an emblem sewn on the front, and a white dress-shirt. Surely no one in the country would take him for a common 12-year-old boy... though would still make the 12-year-old mistake, as he was behind in his growth spurts (he was actually 17). No, surely they would know he was a prince… and a runaway prince at that.

There was the sound of running horses, and Rudolph ran to the other side of the bridge, towards the corner where he climbed over and onto the rafters beneath it, keeping hidden as the guards ran across, the hounds sniffing along to pick up his trail, though the rain made it difficult, much to the young prince's relief otherwise they'd have found him sooner.

Once they were out of sight, he pulled himself back onto the bridge, then ran across a field, sitting under a tree to get out of the rain and think about where to go, and what to do. Yet his mind was still stuck on what he had learned earlier that week…

"_I plan on resigning when our son turns 20," the current King of Bavaria had told his wife. He was a wise, kind, and reasonable, yet was already in his 50's and growing weary of his rule._

_His wife nodded. She was a stoic, elegant, and charming woman in her late 30's. "I contact the council to arrange a meeting, as well as inform your brother that he will be inheriting the throne." she said._

"_No, no. Hector is not fit to rule either, the council decided that years ago. The throne will be passed down to either Rudolph or Basel."_

_His wife's eyes widened a bit. "Rudolph __**or **__Basel? Why not your own son?"_

"_There is a possibility Rudolph will not inherit the throne, Basel has as much potential as he does. Also, our son may want to something more with his life."_

"_What could be more important than ruling a country? This is what we've been preparing him for, what we've raised him for! I did not hire so many tutors and teach him so much about monarchy just to have him do something else! He is a prince, and he will become king! It's what he was born to do."_

_The king arched an eyebrow. "And what about Basel? He, too, is royalty and also an heir, and has also been taught how to rule with his mother's guidance."_

"_Bah! His mother knows nothing of the responsibilities of handling a kingdom. She is only a countess, and the only reason your brother married her was just to have an heir, and showed her nothing. He was the only one who could rule with an iron fist!"_

"_Yet he would also abuse his power, which was why I became king. And I know Basel is nothing like his father…"_

"_I still refuse to take the risk. Rudolph will be king, and if he doesn't show up for his coronation, __**then **__Basel may rule… but I highly doubt he will not. There's nothing more he can do outside of royalty."_

_Little did the parents know their son was listening outside the door._

Now, he was walking through the woods. When he was a child, he thought being king would be the greatest thing ever, seeing how his father ruled… yet as he entered his teens and the lessons grew more complicated, he quickly learned that being royalty was anything but fun and games. There were things to keep in check, sources to look after, responsibilities that seemed to increase daily… and with the way the world around him was going, he knew that he'd have quite a burden to bare come his 21st birthday, the day of his coronation. What really upset him was how he always wanted to get out and see the world, meet new people, experience new things outside of monarchy, and had even talked to his father about it… yet his mother only saw him as just an heir to carry on the legacy, not a son who had hopes and dreams.

He had decided to run away in the early hours in the morning, during the hour when the guards switched posts, giving him an opportunity to sneak out across the drawbridge when the truck delivering produce to the kitchens had pulled up, narrowly making his escape and having to leap when the bridge was being raised, but he had made it and was free.

What the prince never thought through was where he would go. All he knew was he wanted to get as far away from the castle and his mother's demanding will as he could. The thunder rolled again and he continued to move, seeing an old bridge that crossed over another river. It was made of stone yet none had dared to cross it due to its age, fearing it would crumble at the slightest weight, and no one had decided to try to rebuild it considering no one really passed through the woods anymore, save for a few hunters during the season. He walked toward it, wondering where he could go… let alone contemplating whether he should write to his parents once he found a place to settle down, in case they tried to force him back.

That's when an idea hit him. He had a pen-pal in Brooklyn, New York, he could look up. America did sound better than Bavaria- having more of a presidency, and full of more opportunities outside of monarchy. Having written to Pugsy every chance he got, he knew where to find him and seek help… though there was one flaw in his plan.

He had no idea what he looked like, or vice-versa. _I'll just have to take the chance. _he thought, walking across the bridge. _It's far better than being forced to rule a country… I don't care what my mother says, I have a choice to live my own life. Basel can be king- I'm out of here!_

*crack!*

"Uh oh-" Rudolph gasped as he felt the stone bridge beginning to give away, and quickly ran as fast as he could…

*Crash!*

But it crumbled at his feet, falling down to the raging river below… and if it wasn't for his pack snagging onto an outcrop, he'd have fallen with it. Reaching up as high as he could, while trying not to move so much as to make the pack slip, he grabbed onto the outcrop, and grasped the edge, turning to try to pull himself up, though thanks to the rain the stones were slick.

Lightening flashed.

He slipped.

"Gotcha!" a voice cried, and a hand grabbed his before he fell. Looking up, he saw a boy about 18, wearing glasses, having thin brown-red hair, and wearing a suit-jacket that was a dark purple but had the same emblem.

"Basel?" Rudolph questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Right now, saving your rear." Basel grunted, pulling him up.

"How did you find me?"

"Mostly by accident. I taking my stallion out for a ride before it began to rain. I was about to return home until I saw you run into these woods, and became suspicious. Now then, dear cousin… care to explain why you're out here? Because, if my guess correct, I would think you were trying to run away."

Rudolph sighed. "Your guess is right. I just overhead my parents talking- my mother is determined in making me a king, won't let me be anything else, so I'm going to run away to America and start a new life."

Basel huffed. "Just like that? I do not believe it. Without a passport you wouldn't get over the border- why, with you missing, you wouldn't be able to flee the country without authorities recognizing you." he smirked. "Besides, if you don't want to be king, I'd be happy to take over the position."

"That's another reason. Mother doesn't believe you're capable of ruling, though father does, and says the only way you would become king is if I missed the coronation."

Basel shrugged. "So why not just wait until the coronation and skip it?"

"It won't be until I'm 21, and I don't want to wait until the last minute to run off to live my own life."

"Well, if that's how you really feel, you should talk to your parents about it," Basel stood, helping Rudolph up, and they began walking. "I don't see why you're so upset about it. Being king, you could do so much with this country- your word would be law, no one would dare lay a hand on you, women would be easily charmed…"

"It's not that easy, Basel. There's also things like negotiating with other countries over trades, handling taxes to keep up resources, and tactics in case we ever enter another war… plus if I ever have children someday, I don't want to always be busy handling so many problems and missing them growing up, let along raising them to rule next and be stuck in an endless chain of monarchy."

"Hey, your father could handle it, why not you?"

Rudolph shook his head. "I don't want to be forced into it,"

"And you don't have to. I'm just saying, your parents must see you as something grand, otherwise your mother wouldn't be so heart-set on making you a king and your father would be in peril about what will become of the country. Just be glad they see that you have great potential,"

"Father thinks you have great potential, too."

Basel scoffed. "He's the only one. My father thinks I haven't trained enough and would make a lousy king. 'You must rule with an iron fist- show the people who's in charge, don't let anyone push you around! You'll never be like your cousin!' he always says. While mother always tells me, 'You must be compassionate, don't overwhelm yourself with so many burdens and think what's best for your country.', father always says to be above others and do whatever it takes to keep the legacy intact."

Rudolph arched an eyebrow. "What did he mean by 'you'll never be like your cousin'?"

Again, Basel scoffed. "As if you don't know. My father is jealous of you for me, wants a son just like you- he practically told me that! To my parents, you're like the golden child!"

"Heh. I doubt they'll be thinking that once they've learned I tried running away,"

Chuckling, the two cousins reached Rudolph's castle, and were quickly rushed inside by guards. "Sire, where have you been?/Goodness, look at you! What happened?/Is everything alright?/Oh, I do hope the queen won't be discouraged/Quick, get him in some dry clothes!/Someone tell his parents he's been found!" came several voices as the servants crowded around him by the fireplace.

"Um… Basel could use something dry to wear, too…" Rudolph tried to say, but no one heard him, and he looked back at his cousin, who stood by the doorway, still soaked.

Then his parents came in. While his father was relieved to see his son was alright, his mother scolded him for such foolishness, neither of them noticing Basel or hearing Rudolph's statement of how his cousin saved his life. He looked back over at his cousin, only to see that he had left.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Basel was walking his horse back to his own castle. He heard the trotting of hooves, and turned over, seeing Rudolph riding over on his own horse… accompanied by two guards, to which Basel arched an eyebrow. "Mother won't let me go anywhere without an escort," he sighed in reply.

"I see," Basel muttered. "And what reason do you have in coming all this way?"

Rudolph climbed off his horse, walking toward his cousin, and handed him a small box. "I never got the chance to say thank you for earlier, so I got you something to show my gratitude."

Basel blinked, but shrugged, opening the box to find a large green-emerald ring. "A ring?"

"It belonged to our grandfather. My father says that he wore that ring throughout his rule."

He nodded. "I remember… he was very powerful, all his enemies were frozen as if in a trance when they came too close." he slipped the ring on his finger, though it slipped a bit. "A tad large, but I suppose I'll grow into it. …But it's a priceless heirloom, why give it to me?"

Rudolph shrugged. "Well, you deserve it more than I do."

"Very well. …So, what did your mother have to say? I left the room while she was bellowing."

"Oh, she went on how irresponsible I was and such, though I managed to tell her that I didn't like the idea of being forced to rule. Father spoke up for me and told me that I didn't have to, but shouldn't renounce the throne just yet and that I'll learn I'm capable of more than I believe I am."

Basel rolled his eyes. "That's a surprise,"

"Well, I put in a good word for you too. I told him that if he believed I would be a good ruler, you'd no doubt be a better one. …Mother didn't agree, but father said I had a good judgment on your part, and said the throne will be yours if I haven't changed my mind."

Basel smiled, patting his cousin on the back. "I'm telling you, cousin, you will make a fine king."

"I think you'd make a good one too. Don't be surprised if I never change my mind,"

"Ha! Rudolph, as fine a king you'll be, I'd have to kidnap you in order to gain the throne!"

Rudolph chuckled. "Whatever you say, Basel."

With that, the two cousins parted ways.

* * *

**Me: I TOLD you it was hard!**

**WG: Okay, okay, so it wasn't THAT fluffy… there was still a tender moment, and that's what counts!**

**Me: And where on earth did you come up with Basel's design? He sounded nothing like the character in the episode! NOTHING!**

**WG: T_T This was PRE-EPISODE, ATF… as in, BEFORE he was a villain, as in, WHEN they were only teens, as in, fans like ourselves have that kind of liberty!**

**Me: Whatever. Lets just hope the NEXT one will be better.**

**WG: I'm just hoping we don't get flamed.**

**Random Messenger: Message for ATF and WG!**

**Me: Oh, thank you, sir. (takes letter, reads it) …Oh, crud.**

**WG: (holding a chain-saw) What, is it a flamer?**

**Me: Worse… We're going to war against Bavaria.**

**WG: 0_o The shot wasn't THAT bad, was it?**

**Me: *sigh* While we try to make peace with some CERTAIN CHARACTERS, please review, and we'll be right back with a new fluff. (looks out window) YOU GUYS JUST CAN'T HANDLE A DECENT FLUFF, CAN YOU?!**

**Certain Characters: NO!**

**WG: …Well, that settles that. Moving on!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(We're seen sitting by the computer; I'm looking over the shot)**

**Me: …I think you have a problem, WG.**

**WG: What makes you say that?**

**Me: Well, for one thing, we've done this pairing already- sort of. Plus, there's mentioning of… very dark things. (looks at document) Very, VERY dark things.**

**WG: Well, you're welcome to change it.**

**Me: Nah, it'll draw readers in. Though we'll have to issue a warning, just to be safe. But I think no one will have a problem with it.**

**WG: As long as no one misinterprets it as slash, we're good.**

**(pause)**

**Me: We need to do more boy-girl fluffs.**

**WG: Oh yeah.**

_**Warning: Contains dark things… you have been warned.**_

* * *

_Pairing: Fangs and Pugsy (WG picked, can you tell? *slap!* Ow!)_

_Disclaimer: We still own nothing._

He lie in the hospital bed, unmoving. Breathing, but not moving. Tubes were attached to him, keeping him alive, the slow beeping of the heart monitor mixed with raindrops hitting the window were the only sounds in the large, empty room. He was suffering a concussion, had a broken leg, shoulder dislocated, and damaged ribs.

The doctors said he won't make it.

In a chair, another sat, hanging his head low. It was his fault… he had to drag him into this, and now he was facing the blame for the tragedy. Thanks to him, his best friend, the only one who ever took his torment without much complaint or argument, was probably going to die.

Their last conversation still rang in his head…

"_You sure you know how to drive a motorcycle?"_

"_Sure, I've done it a million times before."_

"_I don't believe that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Wouldn't your hospital bill be a telephone number?"_

"_Ha ha, I forgot how to laugh. Get on, I'll show you how well I can steer it."_

"_Fine, but if I die, you're gonna regret it…"_

He winced. He really regretted it… the only one who could possibly feel worse was that truck driver.

"_Slow down, you're going too fast! We're gonna get a ticket!"_

"_I'm trying to… the brakes are out!"_

"_The brakes are WHAT?!"_

"_Don't worry, I'll just pull off to the side and cut the engine, then we'll-"_

"_Careful, that truck is getting close to our lane, it's almost over the l- LOOK OUT!"_

He had tried to swerve out of the way, but it proved to be a fatal mistake. The truck swerved the same way and slammed into them. The last thing he saw were stars, millions of them, as the sky was suddenly red, and he only heard a frantic cry… then all went black. When he came to, there was a highway patrol car, an ambulance, and several people around. The truck driver had been pulling into the lane to make a turn, the motorcycle being in his blind spot he claimed… though the way he slurred, the officers could easily tell he was drunk. He would be sorry for the damage once he was sober.

Yet he still blamed himself. He should have been paying more attention- no, he shouldn't have taken his friend with him on a test-drive; he should have worked on the motorcycle first, made sure everything was in good quality…

But no. He was excited to show off the vehicle, and prove to his friend that he could drive it like a pro. Now, his friend was going to die… all he suffered from was a broken arm and a shattered kneecap, the doctors claiming his helmet was thick enough to protect his skull and prevent brain trauma- but it wasn't the helmet that was thick, he thought, but his head. While he was able to check out a week ago, his friend was still in critical condition, still unconscious, which was why he chose to stay, hoping that he would pull through…but his hopes faded away.

_I should be the one to die, _he told himself. _It was my idea to go driving; I didn't give him a spare helmet; I should have spotted that truck first… I should be the one hooked up to all those tubes, struggling to stay alive, not him. He didn't do anything wrong._

Normally, he wouldn't be blaming himself- he'd be blaming that drunk driver, or the patrolman who failed to bust him a mile down the road, or the sap who sold him a faulty motorcycle…but he still knew, in some way, he was the one really responsible. He wanted to take his friend on a joyride… now he was on the stairway to Heaven.

He stood up, looking at the heart monitor. He couldn't handle being there anymore… he knew that his family would be coming in, as well as Biff and Kim, and the first thing they would do was snap at him for causing so much trouble; and if by the slim chance his friend did survive, there was no doubt he would yell at him for dragging him into this mess, claim he was always finding some way to torture him and call it the last straw, and forbid him to ever come near him again.

Tears welled up in his eyes, but he held them back as he turned to the door. He had to get out of here before he caused any more harm. He limped down the hall, seeing their friends and parents in the lobby, giving him the notion to turn and go out another exit before they could see him, having heard enough from them already…

"_How could you do this to my son?!"his friend's mother demanded._

"_It wasn't his fault…" Kim tried to say, quietly._

"_Who would buy a motorcycle off such a shady character?" his father scolded._

"_Do you know the name of the original owner? Maybe we could get a trace…" Biff suggested._

"_He's nothing but trouble! I knew one day he would end up getting my son killed!" his friend's father snarled._

"_I told you to be careful… now look what's happened," his mother sobbed._

He was out the door, entering the rain. He didn't have a jacket, only a T-shirt and pants, but he felt too numb to feel any colder. He struggled along, pausing halfway down the walk to look up at the room his friend was still in, and his tears unleashed, mixing with the rain that hit his face.

"I'm sorry, Fangs," Pugsy whispered, then went on.

* * *

Three days passed since he left the hospital. It had been over two months since the accident. Fangs was still unconscious.

Biff and Kim went by every day with his family to see if he would wake up; Pugsy, feeling unwelcome, remained home. The two visited him as well, just to make sure he was doing alright, both of them knowing guilt weighed upon him. "You can't blame yourself, Pugsy- it was an accident," Kim always assured him. "It could have happened to anyone…"

"Yeah, and because of me, it happened to us," Pugsy would always mutter.

"Fangs is going to be fine- especially with Fangface still in there to help pull him through." Biff told him. "Just… don't beat yourself up about it,"

"It's been two months, Biff… he should have awakened up by now," Pugsy let out a heavy sigh. "I just want to be alone, guys… go see how he's doing,"

"Why don't you come with?" Kim asked.

He only shook his head. "Just go."

They sighed- it was hard to reason with someone so miserable. "If you change your mind, give us a call," Biff said, and they left.

He waited for them to leave, before going over to his dresser, pulling out something he had bought three days ago… just in case.

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

"_LOOK OUT!"_

_Everything was black after that. The only things he could feel was scared… and pain. Lots of pain. Normally, whenever he was scared, he would cover his eyes and imagine happy thoughts. This time, however, he retreated to a different part of his mind… one much scarier than getting hit by a truck._

_In his mind, he looked around, seeing he was on a dark highway, a full moon being the only light. Near a ditch there was a wrecked motorcycle… and beside it stood a werewolf, which drove him into a panic. "Please don't tell me I died and went to the bad place…" he whimpered._

"_Huh? Oh. Nope, you're alive," the werewolf told him… sounding just like him but with more of a gruff edge to his tone, and what also confused him was how he also wore the same cap he wore._

"_Are you going to hurt me?"_

"_Why would I do that? You look like you're already hurt,"_

_Fangs flinched, feeling the pain he felt earlier, and suddenly his leg, head, ribs, and shoulder were covered in bandages. He looked, and saw the werewolf was the same way. "What the…?"_

"_Ooh, ooh, guess I got hurt too. …Wish I remembered how, though."_

_He felt dizzy, looking at the motorcycle… "Did… did you get into an accident on a motorcycle?" he asked._

"_I don't know, maybe. (grr) I only remember coming to beside this motorcycle… and hearing Pugsy scream."_

"_Pugsy! Oh, no… where is he? Is he alright?"_

"_You know him too?"_

"_Yeah… he's my best friend. How do you know him?"_

"_(grr) He's my best friend too!" the werewolf paused, rubbing his bandaged head. "I… I remember the last time I was with him, we were looking at motorcycles, and suddenly I fell asleep. Then, I don't know what happened, but I suddenly heard him screaming, followed by a crash… and I woke up here." he looked at Fangs, with sad eyes. "…do you know what happened to him?"_

_At that moment, the werewolf didn't seem scary… actually, Fangs was more scared for 'their' best friend than being in the presence of the werewolf. "I remember… what happened," he said, trembling a bit. "He bought a motorcycle, and we hauled it home in my truck. He wanted to prove he could ride it, so we took it out on the highway… suddenly, this truck swerved into our lane, and that's when I woke up here," he looked around. "Are you sure I'm not dead?"_

"_I'm positive… I think…. but if you're dead, that would mean I'm dead too- unless one of us can talk to ghosts, like that kid in 'The Sixth Sense'." the werewolf looked around. "I'm more worried about Pugs, though… I hope he's okay."_

_Fangs sat down beside him. "Me too…"_

_For the longest time, the two sat in silence. "How did you meet Pugs?"_

"_I was running scared through some woods one night, and ran into him. You?"_

"_(grr) I met him in the woods too- he ran into me… then ran away from me… then he punched me… but Kim and Biff kept us from killing each other, I saved him from some gangsters, and we became friends quick."_

"_You know Biff and Kim too?"_

"_(grr) Sure, I know a lot of people. Sue Chang, Harold Hal Hercules, Professor Boyd, Raquel Taylor… just to name a few."_

_His eyes widened. "I know all those people too! …What's your name?"_

"_Fangface."_

_Fangs paused. He had heard that name brought up by his friends, right before they'd show him some picture of the moon (why, he never understood, but afterwards he'd just black out, possibly from fright). Before so, his friends would always mention 'Fangface' when they were in a tight situation. Was this who they were talking about?_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Sherman Fangsworth, but everyone calls me Fangs."_

"_Fangs… huh, I've heard that name before. Hey! Wait a minute… you have the same last name as my parents!"_

"_Your parents?"_

"_Yeah, Kevin and Sally Fangsworth."_

_Fangs began to tremble again. "What do they look like?"_

"_Well… my mom has light-brown curly hair and eyes like yours, and my dad kind of has a face like yours but with a mustache and his hair his darker brown- are you okay? You look like you're about to get sick. What's wrong?"_

_Fangs gulped. "My parents look the same way… when were you born?"_

"_September 9, 1960."_

"…_Brooklyn Western Hospital?"_

"_Yeah! How did you know?"_

"_I was born on the same date, at the same hospital… and we know the same people, have the same parents… have the same injuries…" he looked at the werewolf. "I'm hoping I'm wrong, but… we might be the same person… er, werewolf-person."_

_Fangface scratched his head. "Huh. Well, that would explain a lot."_

"_I think I'm going to faint… but… I would have by now. Why am I still awake?"_

"_Maybe this is just some weird dream. (grr) You could try fainting after you wake up,"_

"_I'm really scared now. I wish Pugs were here…"_

"_You and me both. …Does he yell at you a lot?"_

"_Sometimes, and he calls me names."_

"_Me too, but he always apologizes after I growl at him."_

"_Does he hit you with his hat sometimes?"_

"_Yeah, yeah… it gets annoying, and one of these days I'm gonna get him for it. (grr)"_

_For what seemed like days, the two exchanged stories about their adventures with their friends, what it was like blacking out during situations and waking up in an entirely new one, and- for some weird reason- wondering if either of them found a girlfriend (Fangface bringing up the 'Robotic She Wolf' mishap, though stating she wasn't exactly girlfriend material after her attitude changed). Sometimes they'd sit in silence once they ran out of conversation, but always picked it back up when one of them brought up Pugsy._

_*beep- beep- beep- beep*_

"_I hope Pugsy is alright," Fangs said for the thousandth time. _

"_Me too," Fangface replied as he always did._

_*beep- beep- beep- beep*_

"_You think he survived the crash?" Fangs asked._

"_I don't know… I hope so," Fangface replied. "I don't want to lose my best friend,"_

"_Neither do I. He was the first one I've had my whole life- the first one we've had, I mean."_

"_I know… I sure miss him."_

_*beep- beep- beep*_

"_I hope we can wake up soon, just to see if he's okay,"_

"_I hope so too… I'm tired of sitting here in the-"_

_*beep- beep- beep- beep- beep- beep*_

"_Where the heck is that beeping noise coming from?! (grr)" Fangface demanded._

"_I don't know but… hey…" Fangs looked around, seeing that the scenery went from a dark highway to a hospital. "We're in a hospital… what…?"_

"_Fangs, you're waking up! We're waking up!"_

"_Ooh, ooh, you're right! We're alive! Maybe Pugs is alive too! Maybe…"_

*beep- beep- beep- beep beep beep beepbeepbeepbeep*

Fangs opened his eyes, looking around the room, seeing his parents and friends sitting in chairs. "He's awake!" Kim exclaimed.

Everyone stood around him, stating how thankful they were that he was alright and how worried they were. Biff told him he and Kim had investigated who sold the faulty motorcycle and he had been arrested; his mother kept hugging him (as best she could without upsetting the tubes hooked to him or his damaged ribs); Kim teary eyed and smiling, holding his hand and saying over and over how thankful she was that he's alive; and his father kept asking if he was alright.

He only smiled, though his smile faded as he looked around the room. "What is it, Sherman?" his mother asked.

"Is something wrong?" Kim added.

"No… but… I have a question," Fangs replied, concern filling his mind. "Where's Pugs?"

"He's not here, Sherman." his father replied. "He was sent home days ago,"

"We haven't heard anything from him, either." Biff said, concerned as well.

"I'll call him up and told him the good news," Kim told him, and ran out to use the phone in the hall.

Fangs leaned back, and looked at Biff. "So… I found out I'm a werewolf." he put bluntly.

"How did you figure it out?" Biff asked.

"Met him in my mind… it was weird. How come you never told me before?"

"Well… we were afraid you'd freak out."

"You were never one to take shocking news so well," Mrs. Fangsworth told him.

"You're not upset, are you?" Mr. Fangsworth asked.

"A little, but it's not so bad…" Fangs began to say.

Kim walked back into the room just then, tears in her eyes. "Kim? What is it? What's wrong?" Biff asked.

"I called Pugsy's house… and his mom, she…" Kim sniffled. "She told me something awful. Pugsy's locked himself in his room and won't come out,"

"He's probably still upset over the situation. Once we tell him Sherman is okay-" Mrs. Fangsworth tried to assure.

"That's not it. Last night, she found a receipt in his jean-pockets from a gun-shop… and in the living room, while she was cleaning, she found a piece of paper hidden under one of the couch cushions… it was a suicide note."

"No…" Biff gasped.

Mrs. Fangsworth was right- Fangs didn't take to shock so well, and relapsed back into his mind. _Pugsy's going to kill himself… what if he's already dead?! _he panicked.

_Don't just lie there, go find him! _Fangface ordered.

_But…_

_Go!_

Whether it was the werewolf's own power or his own, Fangs found himself getting out of bed and- despite the aches in his still-healing wounds- staggering into the hall. "Fangs! Where are you going?" Mr. Fangsworth called as his parents rushed up to him.

"I'm going to see my best friend!" Fangs snapped.

"Not in your condition… you're going to need a ride," Biff said.

* * *

_He came to in the middle of the street, his father right beside him. "Dad…? What's going on?" he moaned._

"_Take it easy, Pugs. You got into a nasty wreck. Some drunk swerved into you," his father answered. _

"_I know… I tried to dodge him. The brakes on that motorcycle were shot, and I was trying to pull over to the side. Suddenly, Fangs screamed…" he paused. "Where is Fangs?"_

_His father bit his bottom lip. "During the collision, you were thrown off the bike, landing in the middle of the road. Fangs…"_

_Out of the corner of his eye, Pugsy saw the motorcycle wrecked by a ditch… and a lanky figure crushed beneath it. "No… NO!" he tried to get up, but pain shot through his body. Still he continued to thrash around. "No! Please, God, not Fangs! Someone help him… help him, HELP HIM!"_

He had never been so scared. It was the first time he was ever so frantic that he started to scream at the top of his lungs until his throat was sore, paying no mind to his senses and trying to run. But the pain weighed him down.

He looked to the floor, where a gun sat, loaded with only one bullet. He had locked his door to look at it… never really holding it. No, not unless he heard the news he was expecting- the news that Fangs hadn't survived. That's when he'd pick it up.

His mother continued to knock on the door, seeing if he was alright… becoming frantic every time he didn't answer. He hadn't answered her for three hours, and could hear her sobbing downstairs. _I'm hurting everyone no matter what I do… _he thought. _They'd be hurt if I… do this, but it would go away. They'd learn to understand… wouldn't they?_

Beside him were several pieces of paper, crumpled up, torn, or set aside, all messages he had been trying to write for if the moment came, but none of them had a good enough excuse for why he decided to kill himself… but, if something happened to Fangs, he didn't have much of a reason to live. Not if he was the one who caused it.

He heard the door open downstairs, hearing his father call his name- seconds later he heard more voices, frantic it sounded. Suddenly, they were all quieted down… "Let me talk to him," came a voice.

_Great… they called in a negotiator… this had better not end up on the news. _Pugsy thought bitterly.

There was the sound of footsteps slowly coming up the stairs… followed by a _step-slide-_stepping sound. It stopped right outside the door. There was a moment of silence, and he waited- waited for some stranger to tell him 'life's worth living' and 'it's not worth it' and stuff like that, as well as the therapy sessions to follow and his father calling up officers to keep him on a 'suicide watch'. The more he thought about it, the more he really wanted to pick up that gun just to get rid of the headache that began to develop.

"Pugs? …please still be alive."

He froze, his head jerking up. _Is it really…?_

"I'm afraid to open the door… please be alright… I can't stand the sight of blood."

He stood up quick, and unlocked the door. Breathing slowly, he opened the door a crack, peeking out.

"Are you-"

Pugsy opened the door wide, then grabbed his friend, trying to hug him… but with their wounded legs, Pugsy's arm, and Fangs' shoulder and ribs, they ended up falling to the ground. "OOF!" they both cried, sprawling on his bedroom floor.

"Pugs… are you okay?" Fangs grunted.

"Yeah… are you?" Pugsy replied.

"Uh-huh…"

They slowly got up until they were standing again, ignoring the pains… as well as balancing themselves on stationary objects so not to risk breaking anything else, and made their way toward the bed, sitting down on it. After a few breaths, Pugsy picked up the conversation. "Fangs, listen… I'm really sorry about all of this," he told him. "I shouldn't have been such an ignorpotamas on that motorcycle… I should have been more careful. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, Pugs, it wasn't your fault- it was an accident. Plus, I didn't wear a helmet, so I should share the blame," Fangs replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Though… you do owe me an apology for trying to commit suicide. …What were you thinking?! You had me scared!"

Pugsy bowed his head. "I was worried that you wouldn't make it… you were in a coma for two months, and the way you looked in the wreck…" his voice began to tremble, but he took a deep breath- he didn't want to crack now. "I was scared. If you died, I… I couldn't forgive myself."

Fangs nodded. "I guess I can understand that… that's the way I was feeling when we found out you were going to kill yourself. Heck, even Fangface was scared."

"Lets just not bring it up, I… Fangface? How do you know about him?"

"While I was unconscious, we met in a dream. It was freaky at first, but I got over it. It was good to have company in a dark place… we kept thinking about you, though, wondering if you were alive too."

"Guess we both had our moments of paranoia, huh?" He smirked a little, but it faded. "I'm glad you're alive, Fangs… but I still feel awful about what happened."

Fangs put an arm around him. "It's alright, Pugs… everything is alright now." he hugged him. "If it helps, we both forgive you… even though it wasn't your fault. I'm just happy to know my best friend is alive," he paused, feeling teardrops run down his neck. "Pugs… are you…?"

"Yeah… I've been holding them in a while… and you're putting pressure on my bad-arm,"

"Sorry…"

"It's alright… just goes to show I'm still alive… and still got my best friend." he hugged him back.

Fangs bit his bottom lip, tears running down his face. "Promise me you'll never do something like this again, Pugsy… I don't want to lose you,"

"I ain't going anywhere for a while, pal, you can count on that… you don't have to cry about it, either."

"Actually… you're resting your head on my bad shoulder…"

"Sorry about that…"

"It's fine… at least I know I'm still alive too,"

They chuckled, pulling out of their tight (yet painful) hug, wiping away their tears. "C'mon, lets go let the others know we're okay,"

"Ooh, ooh, good idea, they're probably worried sick. Won't they be glad to know we're still up and kicking,"

"Yeah… Oh, Fangs, one more thing."

"What's that?"

"If you tell anyone I cried, you're going to end up in a body-cast."

Fangs rolled his eyes. It was good to be back with his friend.

* * *

**A/N: Long, dark, dramatic… yet all the while heart-warming.**

**Me: You're taking therapy.**

**WG: I don't need it. Writing is my therapy.**

**Me: You're taking therapy.**

**WG: I. Don't. NEED it.**

**Me: I'll make you an appointment.**

**WG: No way! I've already spent enough time on that couch!**

**Me: (on phone) Hello, Doctor Scratchensniff? Yes, I need to set an-**

**WG: YAAAAAH! (tackles ATF)**

***PLEASE STAND BY***


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, guys, WG is still on vacation- which she really needed due to all the stress (that, and it costs less than therapy) so here's a fluff I wrote on my own. **

**Also, happy birthday to Dave- keep up the effort, man, you'll be home soon!**

* * *

_Pairing: Biff, Kim, Pugsy, and Fangface (yay, it's a quadruple-fluff!) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

It was late that night as Biff stood outside. The gang had gotten home from another case involving a group of zombies lurking through the graves, having been resurrected by a wannabe-sorcerer who was out for revenge against some bullies at his school who made fun of his interest in black-magic. They managed to read an incantation from the book he was using and put the undead corpses back to rest, all the while burning it and depriving the scoundrel of power, and he was taken to jail.

They had gone out to celebrate afterwards, like they normally do, going to a Johnny Rocket's diner where a few other teenagers were hanging out. A group of girls had asked Kim to join them at their table, having heard about all their adventures and wanting to know what it was like traveling with Fangface and running into all sorts of trouble. After a while, Pugsy decided to call it a night and walked to the hotel with Fangs, while Kim said she and the rest of the girls were going to stick around for a bit. Biff decided to step outside for some fresh air, letting out an exhausted yawn after the night they've had, wanting to go to the hotel and get some sleep- but he didn't dare leave Kim out here on her own.

The fresh air and coolness of the night began to take its toll on him as his drowsiness increased, and he shut his eyes, leaning against the wall, breathing softly. _I'll only rest my eyes a minute, then go back in… _he told himself.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and opened his eyes, seeing Kim. "Oh, good, you're awake," she said, smiling. "I was wondering where you went off to, and saw you out here dosing off,"

Biff rubbed his eye. "Yeah, just stepped out for a couple minutes for some fresh air." he said.

"Couple minutes? You've been out here for half an hour," she linked her arm with his. "C'mon, lets head back to the hotel. You need some sleep,"

He yawned. "I'm fine, if you want to hang around a little longer…"

She chuckled. "C'mon,"

Climbing into the Wolf Buggy, Kim drove them back to the hotel five blocks down the street. Once there, they were somewhat surprised to see Fangs and Pugsy sitting in the lobby. "Pinbrain here forgot which room we were staying in," the shorter teen grumbled.

"How come it's up to ME to remember these things?" Fangs argued.

"It's 405, right next to Biff's and mine," Kim answered, leading them. The elevator was out of order, so they had to take the stairs, and halfway up Biff swaggered from exhaustion, possibly falling if Kim didn't grab onto his hand. "Careful! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just slipped," he said, yawning again.

"Slipped nothing, you look like you might collasperate any second," Pugsy told him, and he and Fangs helped him walk up the stairs.

"Pugs is right, lets get you in bed," Kim agreed.

They made it to their rooms, and Biff immediately hit the mattress the moment he and Kim walked in. She chuckled, listening to him snore softly, having fallen asleep that second, and pulled off his shoes, then turned him so he was farther away from the edge, on his side. She then went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas, crawling in bed next to him.

Halfway through the night, she heard howling in the room next to theirs, followed by some angry snaps from Pugsy, and she sighed, shaking her head. She turned on her side, trying to get back to sleep, but the arguing next door kept her awake. By the time the two finally went back to sleep, she was wide awake. _Great, I'm dead-beat tired, but I can't sleep. _she thought. _Of all the times Fangface had to transform and attack Pugsy…_

There was a gasp back then, and Biff sat up, breathing heavily. "Biff?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Just a nightmare," he replied. "I dreamt I was driving and fell asleep at the wheel, and we got into a car-wreck,"

She snickered. "Well, that's why you need to get a good night's sleep," she leaned back. "Unlike me- I can't get a wink in."

Biff shrugged. "That nightmare gave me a jolt, I might be awake a while too. Wanna watch TV?"

Kim nodded, and they turned on the television. They were watching the movie, 'American Graffiti', when the door that connected the two rooms opened, and Pugsy trudged in, with a pillow and blanket. "Mind if I sleep in here?" he asked. "Fangface is snoring loud enough to break the sound barrier."

"Sure, we're just watching a movie," Kim replied.

Pugsy lied down at the end of the mattress, near Kim, all of them watching the movie. After a while, he dosed off. Biff rested his head on Kim's, falling back to sleep as well. She was dosing off when Fangface sleepily entered the room. "Oh. There's Pugs." he said, then fell on the bed, using the short teen as a pillow as he stretched across Biff and Kim's legs.

Kim smiled, then drifted to sleep herself, snuggled with her friends, resting up for the day that awaited them next.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, isn't that a cute little image to keep in your head? Hope you enjoyed it, despite it was a short one, but I'm on the road right now heading home (yeah, I was on vacation too- weird how things work out, huh?) and it's getting late and I wanted to get it done by the time I got home so I could post it (having zero internet access during this whole trip, ugh). **

**Well, review but don't flame, and there will be another fluff to come!**


	9. Dedication

**I don't really know how to say this without sounding emotional, and it's not easy to share such news… but about two weeks ago, Dave had passed away. Though I did not know him, I still shed tears because he was close to my friend, Tracker78, and Wherever Girl and I tried to show our support for him and shared prayers… At least his pain has come to an end, and is living a new life in Heaven. **

**This story is now dedicated in his memory.**

**Peace be with you, Tracker.**

* * *

_Pairing: Fangface and Hunter_

_Disclaimer: "The Hunter's Moon" and OC belong to Tracker._

It had been two weeks, and still Hunter could not believe it. She and her brother had spent an entire year, waiting to hear from their parents, hoping they were alright after Vincent Fondane had broken into their home in a mission to hunt them all down… yet when she arrived to the house with the Fangface gang, all hope vanished, for her parents remains lied in the living room. They were gone.

It's not an easy thing to deal with, this tragedy we call death, but it weighs upon us heavily when it comes to those we care most about. As a child, losing a pet or watching a character die in a movie is what teaches us about it first, and in a few days time it's easy to get over- but when it comes to family or friends or lovers, it takes longer, for your eyes are suddenly opened to reality and how fragile life is. Sometimes dealing with death makes one strong, giving them a reason to continue living and make the most out of life… yet also makes one week, wondering if life is even worth living.

Hunter didn't know how to feel. Her parents had taught her everything, were always there for her, and never stopped loving her no matter what, as every parent should- being werewolves, however, they showed differently: they taught her that not all humans liked werewolves and how other lycans such as themselves were vicious beasts, promised they would always be there if anyone were to threaten their family, and loved her and her brother (even though Martin was only human, which a couple family members of theirs ridiculed- only to get snarled at afterwards). Having lost someone so close to her, who she thought would be around forever, who she wasn't ready to lose yet… it was just too painful.

And it was all that hunter's fault. Hunter vowed that, if she ever got the chance, she would kill Vincent, make him suffer and put him through the pain he has caused her… but that wouldn't bring her parents back, and she was taught by her mother to never use her prowess for evil deeds. "Just because some call us werewolves savage beasts doesn't mean we have to live up to that title," she had told her. "You don't dare kill anyone except as a last resort."

Her father, on the other hand, always told her to do whatever was necessary to protect those she loved. "I'm not saying werewolves are killers… but if anyone were to hurt anyone I know and love, they'd be dead in seconds." he had added.

They had taught her violence was only necessary for defense… but vengeance, that was something they didn't teach her. She had her chance at killing Vincent when she returned to the house, but missed it. She would probably had died as well, if not for Fangface and his friends.

She was staying with them in a hotel now. Vincent had run from her house, but she couldn't stand to go back- the carpet was still stained, and her parents were now buried in the backyard with two wooden crosses marking their graves (courtesy of the gang), so staying in the house, especially at night, would be too sad and scary… knowing what dark memories it served now.

The she-wolf sighed, tears still running down her face as she sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. The curtains were closed- she wasn't willing to risk exposing her face with that maniac still loose- and the television was showing a documentary on chinchillas, though the volume was down low, and the others were sleeping softly. They had booked a room with two beds and a couch- Biff and Kim taking one bed, allowing Hunter and Fangface to share the other, and Pugsy chose the couch (since, after a few experiences, he didn't want to risk being the victim of Fangface's 'sleep-prowling').

She gripped her cross necklace, still thinking about her parents… The first night, she wished it were just a bad dream. As the year passed, she awaited a call that would prove they were okay. Now… she didn't know what to think. She was scared, angry, and despite the company of some new friends, felt alone. _Why did this have to happen to us? To me? _she wondered, trying to hold in her sobs so not to disturb the others. _What did we ever do? …I wish I had stayed to help, rather than run away. I could have done something! Oh, Mom… Dad… I miss you… I wish you were still here…_

Sobs escaped her throat, and she buried her face in her hands, unable to keep it in. It wasn't more than a few seconds later when Fangface awoke. "Huh? …Hunter?" he asked, crawling to the end of the bed. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I… I want my parents back…" Hunter whispered. After being with the gang since their first encounter, she grew comfortable around them, especially Fangface, so she could open up to him. "Why did this have to happen?"

Fangface's ears bent back in sorrow. "I wish I had an answer." he sat down beside her. "I've never had to deal with anything like this before…"

"Be glad you haven't and hope you never do… it really hurts… and I'm going to kill that hunter for it!" she turned to him. "And don't tell me otherwise, because he deserves to die for what he's done… he's… he's…" tears flooded her eyes once more and she choked out another sob.

"But… if you killed him… you wouldn't be any different."

"There IS a difference: He killed my parents for no reason- I'm going to kill him for what he's done to my parents, and to make sure he doesn't take away anyone else's!"

"I guess that's understandable… but…"

"But what?"

Fangface scratched his head. "Well… didn't he say he was out to kill werewolves? Maybe he's out for revenge too, like maybe some werewolf- not like us, of course- hurt him somehow, and he wanted to make sure no werewolves did the same thing."

"But we didn't do anything to anyone!"

"But maybe a werewolf did something to him that made him hate us so much… Like how much you hate him now. What if you killed Vincent, but found out there were other werewolf-hunters out there- good ones, who only hunted the bad werewolves- and wanted to kill them all?"

Hunter shook her head. "I'd never do that. I'm never going to be like Vincent."

"In that case, don't think about killing him. I'm really mad too, some psycho out to kill werewolves, but I'm not going to shed blood to avenge anyone. What would that do? All I'd be doing was proving his statement that all werewolves are monsters out to kill. I wouldn't want to avenge someone if that's what it would tie to."

She considered this, and sighed. "That makes sense… but… it just hurts so much to have lost them. I…" she hung her head low, tears dripping out her eyes. "I wish I had gone too."

Fangface gripped her shoulder. "Don't say that! You shouldn't talk that way… I know you miss them, but you shouldn't wish death upon yourself. …On Vincent, sure, but not yourself. Your parents sent you away to be safe, right? You think they'd want to hear their own daughter wishing she were dead too?"

"No… but… I just can't take it. I feel so alone…"

He put his arm around her. "You're not alone, Hunter. We're here for you when you need us, we'll help you no matter what, and watch your back. …It's not an easy thing to deal with, but we're here to help you get through it. I don't know about the others, but I'll make sure the pain goes away."

Hunter looked at him. "You know, for a goofball, you're making a lot of sense." she smiled, then hugged him. "Thanks… I'm glad I've found friends like you."

Fangface paused- the last time Hunter had hugged him, it was out of shock from finding her late-parents. But, like he did back then, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close in comfort. "Anytime, Hunter. Anytime."

"Is everything alright over there?" Pugsy asked from the couch, sitting up and looking over at the two. "Hunter? Something wrong?"

_A lot of things are wrong… _she wanted to say, but only shook her head. _But, in time, everything will turn out right. _

"Everything's okay, Pugs." She told him.

"Okay. Good. From the tear-marks on your face, I thought that hunter was back," he stretched lying back down.

She cringed, squeezing Fangface a little tighter. "Don't bring _him_ up, please."

"Hey, don't worry. If he shows his face, he'll be mangled in a minute." he yawned, turning on his side.

"See, Hunter? Nothing to worry about." Fangface assured her.

She sighed. "I wish it were easier to believe… ever since he broke in, nowhere feels safe." she said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well… we'll make sure to keep you safe, then. He won't hurt you anymore with us around… especially with me guarding you." he rested his chin on her head, holding her close. "I promise."

Being held in his arms, hearing words of wisdom and comfort in this time of sorrow, Hunter couldn't help but cry… yet, this time, her tears weren't made of sorrow.

Death isn't easy to deal with… but as long as you keep those you love close, and find strength to carry on, it isn't so difficult.

And Hunter knew everything would be okay, with her new friends on her side, and her parents watching over her, as they've always done before.

* * *

_In Memory of Dave_

_6/28/2013_

_Always watching, always loving, always there._

_God bless._


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Well, sorry for keeping this story on hiatus guys, but don't worry- we've got a ton of ideas to keep it going ;)**

**WG: This next one goes to Tracker78, in which we'd like to say…**

**WG and Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Me: Hope you enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Pairings: Hunter, Fangface, and their kids._

_Disclaimer: Tracker78 owns Storm, Hunter and Tracker (her werewolf half); Fangface the Second owns Blackrose, Silver, Kaiser and Kitefang; Scoobycool9 owns Kiff-Fang, Claw, Shadowslasher and Nightclaw; and WG owns Drew, Stalker Jet and Rascal. …Wow, that's a lot of werewolves (anyone know where Pugs is? rofl)_

Hunter awoke late that morning. She had a long night last night- Pugsy, Brielle, and Kiff had come over for a visit, and upon transformation Fangface and Blackrose chased after the father and son, until they transformed next and the whole thing became a wrestling match, ransacking the house all the while, then the two men had to go meet up with Kitefang and Nightclaw for a guy's night out, and Kiff-Fang and Blackrose went to see a movie- leaving her to clean up the living room; then there were the dishes to wash after dinner, which covered the counter as Jet and Rascal had come home from college for the weekend, then left to hang out with Stutz, Kaiser, and Fangpuss.

Afterwards, Storm and Tracker had come by, claiming she needed help in finding Claw, who she claimed was supposed to be home by 11 o'clock from hanging out with them at the mall yet wandered off… after an hour of searching the city it turned out the young she-wolf had ended up getting locked in the bathroom after the mall closed, her cell-phone having died and she had to wait for the security guard to let her out.

If that weren't enough, Nightclaw and Shadowslasher came by, claiming a bunch of werewolf-hunters were in the area and she had to stay with Stalker and Silver, while the werewolf-assassins hunted them down to make sure it wouldn't be another dreaded Veni-Con-Yei incident… though after a while it turned out to be a false alarm, as the werewolf-hunters were actually some other werewolves on a hunting trip (thus the term 'werewolf hunter' became a major misunderstanding for all of them from that point on). Considering it had gotten late, Stalker and Silver offered her to stay the night.

Being exhausted, she didn't turn down their offer, and fell asleep in their guest-room.

She slept in until close to noon, gasping when she looked at the clock, and realized she didn't inform Fangface of her whereabouts, and knew he would be worried sick. "I've got to get home- Fangface is going to be furious!" she said to herself, nervously.

She ran downstairs to rush out the door, when suddenly Silver stopped in front of her. "Whoa, Hunter! What's the rush?" he asked.

"I forgot to call Fangface and tell him where I am- he must be frantic!" Hunter replied.

"Whoa, easy girl. I already called up my cousin and told him everything. He called this morning, claiming he had to run somewhere with Jet and Rascal. He's not worried at all."

"H-He's not?"

"Pfft, Hunter- this is _Fangface_ we're talking about, the werewolf who saw you tie two hunters into a pretzel, throw a semi 1200 feet, beat him in 300 _consecutive_ arm-wrestling matches, and even took on a swarm of zombies… while pregnant! He knows how tough you are and doesn't worry too much- now _Fangs_ on the other hand…"

"Okay… I guess I'll just meet him at home, then."

"Wait!" Stalker cried, stepping between her and the door. "Before you go, uh… Drew called! She said she needed you over at her house."

"What for?"

"Um something about Hardy getting stuck on the roof… via skateboard… with a rabid hamster- that has laser-vision!"

Hunter arched an eyebrow. "Again? That's the third time since yesterday morning. …And I thought handling psychotic hamsters was in _your_ area?"

"Well, I can't today because I'm busy with… something."

"With what?"

"Something- so busy that I can't waste time explaining. Bye now!" Stalker grabbed Silver and ran out the door.

Hunter arched an eyebrow, then walked over to Drew and Hardy's, seeing first of all Hardy wasn't on the roof, nor a rabid hamster. _I guess Drew managed to handle it herself… again. _she thought, then began to wonder why Drew had called Stalker, rather than Hunter herself. _Something is going on._

She turned to go back to her house… when suddenly Drew ran up to her. "Hunter! What's up?" she asked.

"That's what I was about to ask. Something weird is going on- yesterday morning, I was sent over here twice on some 'rabid hamster' chase; then the rest of the day everyone came over to visit and the house was a mess, then I had to run all over town searching for Claw, then had to hide out because of some phony-hunter scenario… and now I've been sent back over here." she gave her cousin a suspicious glance. "You wouldn't happen to know what's going on, would you?"

Drew shrugged. "You got me. Must be some sort of prank the guys set up. …Speaking of which, I haven't seen Kiff-Fang or Hardy anywhere, and I kept getting asked to run different errands too. I think they're messing with us she-wolves,"

"If that were true, then why would Stalker be helping out?"

Drew rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know her- she always likes to act like one of the guys. Living with a house full of sisters, I can understand why. C'mon, lets go check Kitefang's place- he's normally the mastermind."

They headed to Kitefang's house, where Kim was just walking out the door. "Kitefang's not home. He and Kaiser went off somewhere," she said as she walked to her car. "I have to head somewhere, too. I'll see you later!" she then took off.

"Weird… it's like everyone is going somewhere," Hunter said, suspiciously.

"Lets check Storm's place!" Drew said quickly, and ran off… though backed up back to her cousin. "Uh, where does she live, again?"

Hunter only sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After visiting one house after another, Hunter finally had enough and headed home. Drew didn't object, claiming she decided to call Hardy and figure out where he was at before taking her home- Hunter wondering why she didn't just call him in the first place. _Forget it, I just want to go home… _she told herself, sick of wondering what the heck everyone was up to and wanting to go home and get some rest.

Once they reached the house, Drew started to act quirkier than earlier. "Hey, Hunter, you sure you didn't forget something today?" she asked, casually.

"I don't think so… I didn't take anything with me," Hunter replied, thinking about it.

"Didn't forget anything about today?"

"Not really…"

"Are you suuuuuure?"

Hunter gave her an irritated look once they reached the doorstep. "Alright, if you've got something to say, just say it!"

"Okay…" Drew opened the door-

"SURPRISE!" came a shout from a crowd of people… and Hunter noticed that their whole family, gang and all, were gathered in the living room, decorations set up and everything. "Happy Birthday, Hunter!"

Drew smirked. "Does this ring a bell?"

"Oh my gosh, guys!" Hunter exclaimed, her irritation melting away. "I guess I was so stressed out, I forgot today was my birthday!"

"That was actually what we were hoping," Rascal said, nudging Jet.

"Fangface and the kids set it up," Biff explained to her.

Hunter walked over to her family, hugging her husband. "Aw, sweetheart, you didn't have to," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ah, shucks (grr) we couldn't help it," Fangface said, blushing.

"C'mon, mom, come blow out the candles and make a wish!" Blackrose said as she and Kiff-Fang ushered her over to a cake.

Hunter grinned. "I don't think I can think of anything- I've already got all I could ask for," she replied.

"Geez, Hunter, watch it with the sweet-lines- you know how worked up I get!" Stalker said, wiping a tear.

Fangface saw the cake, then looked at Hardy. "Don't even try it," he warned, and Fangface shrugged.

Hunter blew out the candles, and they cut the cake. Afterwards, came the presents- the family had pitched in and bought her a new cross-necklace (as she had given her old one to Tracker); Nightclaw and Shadowslasher got her a DVD set of _The Walking Dead; _Hardy, Drew, and Kiff-Fang got her some cards, and a Stallion figurine; and Stalker and Silver gave her a couple pictures they had drawn of the family.

"Oh guys, these are wonderful!" Hunter said.

"Only the best for you, babe," Fangface said, giving her a kiss.

"Hold it, we've got one more gift…" Biff said, as the gang walked over with a present… with little holes in it.

Hunter unwrapped it… seeing it was a little chinchilla! "Oh my gosh! It's so cute!" she exclaimed, as the little furry critter crawled into her hand.

"We had to keep it to get it used to werewolves, first." Drew told her. "…The whole 'hamster trapping Hardy on the roof' story being somewhat true,"

"Yeah, except it wasn't rabid… or a hamster… or had laser-vision." Hardy said, counting on his fingers. "…Please keep it away from me,"

Stalker held the chinchilla up to him, smirking. "Oh c'mon… why don't you give it a little kiss?" she teased.

Hardy backed away when the chinchilla growled at him. "Stalker, don't tease- we don't want the poor thing to get hurt," Drew warned her.

Stalker handed the chinchilla back to Hunter. "Oh fine… just so Hardy doesn't get hurt,"

Hardy gave her a sneer. "Just wait until we plan YOUR birthday- I'll have the paddle ready!"

"What are you going to name it?" Tracker asked.

"I think I'll name him… Chili-Pepper," Hunter replied, stroking Chili-Pepper's head.

Hardy slapped his forehead as Fangface looked at him. "Great… If I stay a werewolf, the rodent will kill me; if I turn human, I'll get eaten every time the little pest is brought up!" he muttered.

"Does this mean I can't have one?" Kiff-Fang asked jokingly.

After the celebration, everyone had gone home save for the kids. Fangface, Hunter, and their children settled down in the living room, watching the movie _A Monster In Paris. _Their kids curled up at their feet, her beau having his arm around her, and Chili-Pepper resting on her shoulder, the little family drifted to sleep.

Despite the stress, it was a great birthday for the she-wolf.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: I want a chinchilla now.**

**WG: Me too!**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed it Tracker. …Btw, after some research, I found out your birthday (September 9****th****) is the same day when the first **_**Fangface**_** episode aired on TV.**

**WG: Lucky!**

**Happy Birthday once again… to you, **_**and**_** the gang ^-^**


End file.
